The Life of a Military Dog
by Georgia Doe
Summary: What happens when the weather gets a little to hot? Hatred, annoyance and passion awakens, R&R RizaXRoy I suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! I'm having a hard time on the next chapter of my other fic, so I'm gonna type up something random to hopefully get me out of writer's block. I have no idea right now what to write about, so I guess I'll just chose an anime and start typing, hope it turns out okay .

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, or any others. I own 183 watermelons, but nothing else, so leave me alone! o

"Colonel Mustang, where are the reports I gave you to finish!" demanded Riza Hawkeye one afternoon, determined not to let Roy get out of the office for lunch without first finishing his work. Roy sighed heavily, staring outside, it was a sunny, clear day outside, the kind that should be enjoyed by a leisurely walk through the park followed by an early dinner at some restaurant or another. "Roy, I'm talking to you, are you even listening to me!" Riza yelled, noticing the colonel's spacey expression.

Yes, dinner watching the sunset, enjoying the fair weather, chatting with a date- Mustang snapped back to reality, having noticed Riza yelling at him about some report or another, as always. "Ah, the reports, right. Fullmetal's working on them right now, go yell at him about it, not me," Mustang replied, getting up out of his chair to go eat lunch. "Roy, you realize eventually you'll have to do your own work," Riza stated loudly, glaring at him, as he walked off towards the door. "You know, you'd look much prettier if you didn't stop yelling for a minuet," Roy said smugly, stopping a moment to look back at her surprised and enraged expression before closing the doors to his office and heading to the cafeteria.

Riza stood there for a moment, speechless and fuming with anger before finally stalking out of Roy's office. She might as well find Fullmetal and see how the reports were doing, and go to lunch. Walking throughout the seemingly endless hallways that made up the military headquarters had soothed Riza's flaming temper, though she was still having a few of her often occurring fantasies of finally pulling the trigger of her handgun on the colonel. Stifling a laugh at that thought, she barely noticed as Ed walked past her.

"Edward! I've been looking for you, have you finished the reports the colonel gave you?" Riza exclaimed, feeling relief wash though her at finally finding Ed. "Here's the reports that bastard colonel gave me to do, tell him that for all I care, he can shoot himself in the head. In fact, I recommend that for him," Ed spouted out angrily, thrusting a packet of papers into Riza's hands. "I'll tell him you said hello," Riza replied, smiling weakly, watching the alchemist trudge off. 'Hmm, must have called him short again,' Riza though to herself, as she turned around and began walking off towards the cafeteria, her stomach growling noisily.

A/N yah, it's a bit short, sorry but it's about 1:45 in the morning, and I'm getting sleepy. I think I'll continue this fic for a while, see how it goes, it's eventually going to be a RoyXRiza lemon most likely, I like that pairing. Until next time! -


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, still got a bit of writer's block for my other fic, so might as well work on this one. I have no idea how this chapter will turn out, as always, so bear with me. No lemon or anything yet, but please be patient, it'll all happen in due time! Well, nothing left to do but read the fic, I'll try to make this chapter longer! -;

Disclaimer: Still have my watermelons. Bought another today, so now I have 184, I think I'll name him Suki… oh yeah, still don't own FMA, but I'm working on it.

Riza left for the front desk, and, having turned in the reports, left for lunch. Walking towards the cafeteria, a little alarm went off in Riza's head, as she heard the oh too familiar voice of lieutenant Hueghs.

"I swear, she looks just like me! Isn't she just too beautiful to imagine, like an angel fallen from heaven?" Hueghs said in his obnoxious look-it's-a-picture-I've-shown-you-at-least-48-times-and-counting-how-about-another-look-voice. Dodging behind an open door, Riza barely managed to hide in time to avoid him as he walked down the halls pestering Lt. Havoc. Riza waited until it was safe to leave and continued with a quickened pace, making a mental note to ask the colonel to give Havoc a raise.

Walking into the cafeteria, Riza got in line, trying to decide what to eat. Picking up a bowl of soup, a sandwich, and a few other assorted items, Riza left to go sit down, and, noticing Hueghs having put away the picture of his daughter, decided that it was safe to sit next to him. "Did Roy ever finish those reports you gave him to do?" questioned Havoc as Riza sat down.

"In a manner of speaking. He just handed them off to Fullmetal," Riza replied, taking a large bite of sandwich. "I swear, he's getting out of line. Must not be enough work, I'll have to get him some extra after lunch," Riza said absentmindedly through mouthfuls of bread. "Wow, I'd sure hate to have you as a wife," Havoc replied. "Oh shut up. First Roy, and now you? When will I ever get a break," Riza sighed, moving onto her soup. "When hell freezes over, that's when," Havoc replied, getting up and leaving to go back to the office, a smirk adorning his face as he walked away.

"Mustang seems to have really been bugging you lately, eh?" Hueghs said after a slight moment of silence. "Yeah, it's been more of a handful than usual keeping him in check lately. I swear, if you even try to reach for that pocket, I'll blow a hole in it," retorted Riza threateningly as Hueghs had made a motion towards the pocket containing the picture of Elisia. "I'd better go get those extra papers to give him, this time I'll watch over his shoulder until he's finished every single one," Riza said, getting up to leave and abandoning what was left of her lunch.

Walking back to the front desk, Riza got another armful of papers and began making her way back to Roy's office. Quickening her pace as she rounded the final bend, Riza's vision was obscured by the large stack of papers she was holding, and ran face first into Mustang as he opened the door. Falling over backwards, papers flew everywhere as Riza yelled, landing flat on her back with Mustang.

"Oh god, my back," Riza said annoyed, as she lay there for a moment, eyes closed. Feeling a weight on her chest, Riza's eyes snapped open and took in the picture for a moment. Papers had fallen everywhere and were spread about the hall in every which way, and she had fallen on her back. Laying on her where he had fallen, Roy had opened up his eyes by this point, and was on top of her, one hand squeezing each breast. As if this wasn't enough, looking side to side, Riza noticed Havoc, Ed, and Hueghs all staring from the doorway, eyes wide and mouths slightly agape. Riza immediately jumped up, blushing furiously. Roy was quick to follow suit, but had to do a sort of tap dancing motion to avoid the random gunshots aimed at him.

Riza stood in silent anger and utter embarrassment for a moment, before uttering a quick "Have all of these done by the time I get back or you shall suffer the consequences," and turning and walking as quickly and gracefully as she could away.

Finally making it to the girl's bathroom after several minuets frantic walking, Riza looked in the mirror a moment at her sweat stained face, before beginning to wash it off. Drying her face off, Riza's eyes watered as she stared into the mirror. She had worked hard all of her life to get to where she was now, but the limits of being a woman still held her back. What would everyone think? Would she still be able to restrain shooting Mustang after this incident? And lastly, Riza blushed an even deeper shade of violet at the thought, why had it felt good? She should be disgusted and furious, but those feelings were replaced by a want for more, and uncomfort at the thought.

Back in Mustang's office, everyone had lended in a helping hand to help Roy finish the massive pile of papers he had been assigned, all of them utter convinced that if he wasn't done, Riza would really kill him. "How'd they feel? Bet she wears a C-cup," Havoc said slightly, looking up from the random paperwork. "Shut up and finish the work, my fuckin' life is on the line here!" yelled Mustang, thrown into somewhat of a panic by Riza's threat and the whole situation, though he had to admit it had felt good.

But this was not the time, he would laugh about it later, when he was sure he would live to see tomorrow.

A/N: I gotta stop here, I'm falling asleep. I'll write the next chapter soon, in the mean time, review if ya' like this story! . I need some R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I reread the third chapter to myself, and just decided it didn't work, so I'm retyping it. Sorry for those of you who have already read it -;; Well, on with the fic! '' hope ya' like it! Also, I just got my first review for this story! Yay! Every time a story of mine gets it's first review, it makes me want to cry, lol, so thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: If you still are convinced that I own FMA, which I don't, I think you need serious medical attention. Right now.

Everyone in Mustang's office sighed in relief, as the last two papers were finished. Time seemed to slow down as they waited for Riza's return. Sweat crawled down the back of Roy's neck, as he waited in fear. Havoc was busy trying to get the colonel to tell him whether he thought Riza wore a C or D cup. Hueghs had busied himself stapling pictures of his daughter to all of the reports, while everyone else just tried to remain calm.

There was a sudden noise, and the door to Roy's office slammed open. There, stood Riza, her face still a light shade of pink. Walking into the room, she went straight to Mustang's desk, and slammed down a piece of paper.

"I was lucky, the Fuehrer was in today. He was able to find me something to give to you to do," Riza said, breaking the silence at last. An ominous, dark expression adorn her a face as she continued. "You are to write a 150,000 word report on your accomplishments in the military. I am not cruel, so you will have until tomorrow morning to finish it. It must be handwritten, and every word you are off is another time that you will help me with my target practice in the field. Holding up the target," she finished, smiling in her usual, warm way.

Roy scanned the paper, trying to look like his usual, cool self, and failing horribly. Sweat was spilling down his face, as he looked up to watch Riza sit down calmly, trying to read her expression. It was the same as usual, it seemed that what she had said was not, as he had half-heartedly hoped, a joke.

Pulling out a pile of blank papers, Roy began to write feverishly. Across the room, Riza sat calmly, sipping tea, and scanning the reports she received. After a long moment of silence, Fuery finally spoke. "So, uh, Riza, you aren't mad at the colonel?" he asked, nervously, though trying desperately to keep his head. In short, he failed just as badly as Roy had. "Oh, why would I be mad? If I had thought that he had done it on purpose, of course I would have immediately filed a report of sexual harassment on him. As the situation is, I can make no such claim," replied Riza, sounding as if she longed to call up the colonel on harassment, her mouth twitching every few seconds. Her face had returned to blushing an almost inhuman shade of magenta after saying this, and stayed that way for some time.

The day passed much as any other, Riza checking Roy's work and watching over his shoulder, Roy taking out his anger on Ed by calling him short, Fuery still asking how Riza's breasts felt every five minuets etc. By the end of the day, Roy had finished 113, 569 of the words in his essay. All the officers began to leave, eager to get away from Riza as soon as possible.

At random intervals during the day, she would suddenly start fingering her gun, reloading it and making sure it would be ready to use at any moment. This highly unnerving motion scared everyone within 7 feet her into finding an excuse to back away slightly more, just to be safe.

Riza stood behind Roy, looking down on his progress as no one was left but Ed, still finishing up a report on a mission he had just completed. Roy's face had turned a sickly color of white and his hand shook, as he wrote on, trying to ignore Riza lurking behind him, once again checking her handgun.

Edward was under the distinct impression that Riza planned to murder the colonel as soon as they were alone. There was no other explanation, she had finally had it.

Ed nervously edged towards the door, and left. Closing the door, he listened momentarily for gunshots, but, hearing none, decided it was best to leave.

A few minuets later, Riza told Roy, for the first time today, that he could take a break. Mustang quickly got up, swore under his breath, and ran for the restrooms.

Riza sat down once again, and sighed heavily. She didn't know what to do, life was just to confusing. 'Sure, I might have had feelings for him a while ago, but come on, he's not that great. Not to mention his groping me, and how relationships inside the military never lead to any good,' Riza thought, trying to reason with herself.

Riza tried not to be so hard on Roy for the rest of the night. Having finally finished his report, (3 words off) Riza let Roy leave his office for a midnight snack. Riza left for bed, enjoying the thought of the weekend that would start tomorrow. Undressing, Riza put on a large semi-see through tee shirt and a new pair of panties. Letting her hair down, Riza lay down and pulled her covers around her. Thinking over everything that had happened that day, she drifted into an unsteady sleep.

Roy was patrolling the hallways, it was his turn to do the night shift. Around 2:00 in the morning, he decided to go through the halls one last time before leaving to go to sleep. Walking through the girl's dorms, he stopped a moment in front of Riza's door. She was frightening at times when she was mad, but she had every right to be. Sighing, Mustang was about to move on, when he heard a noise from her dorm room. Putting his ear to her door, Roy listened, and heard Riza screaming and crying out.

Shoving against the door, he tried to get in, but it was locked. Snapping his fingers, Roy melted the lock with a burst of flame before running in. Riza lay in her bed, crying and thrashing about in her sleep. Her shirt stuck to her body from sweat, and she cried out once more, before Roy ran forward, shaking her awake, Her eyes snapped open, as she stared at him for a moment, then grabbed him around the waist and started crying uncontrollably, only stopping to take great rasping breaths.

Roy stood next to her bed uncomfortably for a moment, before sitting down beside her. She stopped sobbing long enough to speak. "Oh god Roy… oh god why did we have to do it," she said, tears glistening in her eyes, as she looked up at his face.

Wow. This chapter was way longer than I planned OO; oh well, I'll try to type up the next chapter tomorrow night if I get another review, but without any I might just take longer grins evilly What happened to Riza? How does Roy feel towards her? Why do I suck so badly at writing fanfics! Find out all of this (Or at least some of it) in the next chapter. Am I good at cliffhangers? This one seemed good to me, but I don't know -;; goodnight! Finished this chapter at 12:30 in the morning, though I started earlier than usual .


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry, last night I was really depressed, so I decided not to update. Thanks for the reviews, it really annoys me when people visit my story, but don't review it cause I don't know if people like it or weather I might as well stop writing. Well, I suddenly got an urge to write more, so here I am! - Also, on another note, this fic is officially more popular than my main fic. That's really weird, but okay.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Don't sue me, I'm poor o

Riza shook uncontrollably, clinging to Roy's uniform, her tears still spilling out. Roy sat there, patting her back, wondering what to do. A few minuets later, Riza had stopped shaking, and had control over herself once again, though a few silent tears still slid down her face every so often.

"I'm sorry about all of this Roy, it's practically 3:00 in the morning. You should probably go get some sleep," Riza said almost inaudibly, as she poured some hot water into a glass full of tealeaves. Adding some lemon juice, she grabbed the cup, and sat down on her bed again, looking at the floor.

"Riza, what was that all about? You were screaming in your sleep horribly, you're still covered in sweat and tears," Roy replied, trying to figure out what had just happened. "I'll just take a bath and go back to sleep, I'll be fine," Riza said calmly, gesturing towards her bathroom.

"No, it won't be fine. What was that all about!" Roy replied, highly confused and somewhat annoyed. "Fine. If you must know, I was having a nightmare," said Riza sternly, also slightly annoyed at this point. "Wow, I so couldn't already tell that," Mustang replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Mind your own business Colonel. And anyhow, why are you in the girl's dorms? How did you get in here!" "It was my turn to patrol the halls tonight, and I melted the lock, now what's with this nightmare that you wont tell me about?" "Who's going to fix that lock, and why do you care!" Riza finally yelled angrily.

"Your one of the top officers, we need you to be safe and healthy-" Mustang started before Riza cut him off. "Oh, right, you and the military all need me safe so I can work more. Yah, I'd been mistaken, I'm sorry. I thought you were actually worried about me, but of course, you only see me as another officer," Riza screamed, getting up. In her haste, she knocked over her tea, and yelled a loud "Get out of here, _Sir!_" before stalking off into her bathroom, and locking the door.

Roy's face flushed angrily, as he heard her start pouring a bath. Finally, he stood up, and with one last glance at the bathroom, walked out the door. Closing it behind him, he melted the lock back together, and walked back to his car to leave for home. It almost didn't seem worth it, as he would have to come back in another 5 hours or so, seeing as it really was three in the morning.

The next morning, Riza showed up for work as usual, and acted as though nothing was wrong. Roy was surprised that she didn't have bags under her eyes. Looking closer though, he thought he could see cover up, though he wasn't sure. Handing him the usual stack of reports, Riza sat down, starting her own work as usual. Everyone was the same as usual, perverted Havoc, insane Hueghs, annoyed Edward etc.

It wasn't until he was about to leave for lunch that Roy could finally corner Riza, as they were finally alone in his office. "Riza, I need to know-" Roy started, before she once again cut him off. "Colonel Mustang, I'm sorry about losing my head last night. You really helped calm me down, so thanks a lot," Riza said, meeting his eyes for a moment then quickly turning away.

"Riza, as your superior officer, I command you to tell me what you were dreaming about last night," Roy said sternly, looking into her eyes. Riza looked at him for a moment, then at the floor, her eyes starting to water.

"Fine colonel, you win," she said in a calm, slightly shaken voice. "If it's that important, I was having a flashback of… the war, in Ishbal," she whispered in a single breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh god Roy, the men, the women, the children, we slaughtered them all!" She yelled, her eyes shining. Roy grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug.

She silently cried, as he held her close. "Riza, it's okay. You didn't have a choice; none of us had a choice. I used to have nightmares about it all of the time, but they go away eventually," Roy said, trying to calm her down. Riza stood there, hugging Roy for a few more minuets, before she once again stopped crying.

"Riza, if you ever have anything like this troubling you, you can always come to me," Roy said, looking into her creamy amber eyes, as she pulled out of the hug. "Thank you for helping me, but you'll be to busy with your duties as a Colonel," Riza said, looking away solemnly. "I really will listen to you, and not as your commanding officer, but as" he brushed the tears out of her eyes, "your lover."

Riza stood there for a moment, trying to take in what Roy had just said, before blushing furiously. Staring into his eyes, she subconsciously leaned towards him, and was caught in a kiss. Roy hadn't planned on saying that; it had just slipped out, as if it was the most natural thing to say. They stood there, lips locked, before a strange, gasping noise came from the front of the room.

Looking forward, Riza immediately pulled away. There stood Edward, eyes widened, standing in the doorway as if petrified.

A/N OO blushing wow. I had no plans whatsoever for this chapter to turn out this way, it just did. My fics never turn out how I plan them, lol. Oh well, it was bound to happen eventually. Well, if ya' liked it, review. If not, give me constructive comments; pointless flames will be used to heat my rice cooker. On another note, in the last chapter, I think I mixed up Lt. Fuery with Lt. Havoc, I'm really sorry, I'll fix it soon as I can! Until next chapter then, I'm going to sleep. I finished this chapter at about 12:35 in the morning. Goodnight! still blushing sorry if this chappy was to fluffy or cheesy, I still need work on my love scenes .


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, it's Yuko again! Thanks for all of the reviews, eats cookie they make me so happy! D All that I have eaten today is top ramen. This may have messed with my brain a bit, so sorry if this chapter isn't too good -;;

Disclaimer: I couldn't help myself… it was so hot out, I had to eat something, poor, poor suki… Anyhow, I don't own it. Only 183 watermelons.

Edward left for lunch, somewhat worried about Riza. The colonel was also, he could tell. She had just seemed a bit… off today. It was as though some horrible thing was bothering her, but she just managed to hold it all in.

Taking his lunch, Ed sat down next to Fuery, Havoc, and Hueghs. "Did Riza seem a bit, weird today?" Ed asked, absentmindedly munching on some crackers. "Hmm? Well, she hasn't taken off the colonel's head yet for one thing. I suppose she did have a bit of an odd air about her, but it was probably just embarrassment after yesterday's incident," said Hueghs, admiring a picture of his daughter.

No one seemed particularly worried other than Ed, who ate as fast as he could, choking as he wolfed down half of a loaf of bread. "Wow Ed, I never thought you'd want to see Elisia so badly!" said Hueghs, taking Ed's face slowly turning purple and his frantic motions at his throat as frantic motions at his picture, and him gagging in amazement. Havoc, being slightly less insane than Hueghs, took the meaning in, and handed Fullmetal a large glass of water. Gulping it down, Ed thanked him, got up, and walked out.

He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he was none the less worried, as he quickly walked towards Roy's office. Finally getting there, he heard Riza's voice, then Roy's, though he couldn't make out what they were saying.

He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and pushed open the door. Opening his eyes, he looked about. It was like some deranged episode of the 'Twilight Zone,' where the impossible occurred. This surely went under this category.

There, in front of Roy's desk stood Riza and the Colonel, deep in a passion felt kiss. Riza was the first to notice Ed, immediately pulling away from Roy. Time seemed to stop, as Ed stood there, eyes widened to at least twice their average size, petrified at the sight in front of him.

"Ed! Uhh, let me explain," Riza began, her face burning. It was no use, Ed was already running full speed down the hall, away from the office. "This is not going to end well," Roy noted, before running full tilt towards Edward. Riza stood there a moment, then shook her head, letting out a long sigh.

As we all know, Ed is… vertically challenged shall we call it. So, by being not as tall as Roy, his legs are not as long, making him not as fast as him. Currently, Roy was catching up, proving this theory. "Ed, stop this!" Yelled Mustang, as he finally grabbed Ed's automail arm, pulling him to a stop.

Roy looked into his eyes, and spoke cautiously. "Fullmetal, you saw something back there you shouldn't have. Now, you won't be telling anyone else about it will you?" he asked calmly, yet with a hint of malice. Ed shook his head from side to side, as Roy let go of his arm.

Walking back, Roy sighed. Riza waited at the door for his return, scanning the hallways for Ed. "Did you catch him?" she asked tentatively. "Yeah, he won't tell anyone. I think he's gone into shock," Roy replied.

Soon, Hueghs, Havoc, Fuery, and even Ed returned from lunch, and the day went on as any other. The only difference was Ed's horror struck expression, though as Mustang had guessed, he told no one why he was in shock.

Packing up, Roy saw Riza walking up to him. "Colonel, your first target practice with me will be this evening at 7:00, meet me at the firing range," She told him, smirking at his expression which greatly resembled Edward's.

Roy stood as still as he could, only fidgeting at the noise of Riza's gun being fired at the target he held as far away from him as he could. "Almost done, one more round Roy!" Riza yelled to him, only to be answered by a small whimper of fear. "Hope I don't miss," Riza though out loud, laughing to herself at the situation.

Reloading her pistol, Riza fired another round of bullets at the target. Finally pleased, she motioned for Roy to come back. "I now appreciate my life more than ever before," Mustang muttered, as he walked back. "Where do you want to go?" Riza asked, looking up from polishing her handguns. "What do you mean?" Roy asked, somewhat confused. "Well, neither of us have had any dinner, so I though, maybe we could go out after my practice," she replied, staring back down at her pistol. "You mean a date?" Roy asked, seeing her face blush deeply.

"Lets go, I know a good Italian restaurant," He suddenly said, cupping her chin and pulling her face up to look at his. "Unless of course, you don't want to go?" he continued.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! This is Yuko again, with another installment of fluff and craziness. Thank you so much for the reviews! I wasn't expecting so many, but thank you very much, and I'll try to organize my story better, though it's difficult to even make my stories readable to other people, I'm not good with grammar. Also, this chapter may be a little weird, as I am sick. I just had a huge painting job, and it wore me out, so I think I overexerted myself, and now have a cold. In any case, I just chugged some Nyquil, and it's making me feel a bit loopy, so if there's some weird comments on watermelons, or excessive swearing, blame the Nyquil, not me. Well, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Though I do own all of your souls! Mwahahahaha… and many, many wonderful watermelons.

Riza took a sip of wine, as she looked over the menu. 'Hmm… I can't decide between the Ravioli or the Noodles Alfredo,' Riza thought, looking up. Roy and her were at an Italian restaurant bearing the name Robertino's. It was a grand restaurant, gold leafing encrusting the walls, the seats covered in red velvet. Waiters flounced about, offering fine wines and Champaign. It was a restaurant only people with a fair amount of money could afford to go to, or in this case, Mustang.

Roy was casually looking over his menu, and, seeming to have decided, closed it and looked up. "Have you chosen something to eat yet?" he asked casually, as if he came here every day.

"Ah, yes, the noodles alfredo," Riza replied hurriedly. Roy nodded, then calling over a waiter, relayed this information to him. "Riza, you look uncomfortable, is something the matter?" Mustang questioned, looking into her eyes. "Oh, I'm just not used to going to places this fancy to eat colonel- I mean Roy," she said, smiling uneasily.

"Uh, I have to use the restroom, be right back," Riza said, getting up and walking away. Walking towards the bathrooms, she bumped into a short blond woman in a loose fitting scarlet dress, wearing a wide brimming white silk hat that hid most of her features. "Oh, sorry about that," She said, 'I really don't fit in a place like this' she thought to herself, walking into the restroom.

"I need to get a grip," she told herself, washing her face with cold water. "Okay, just relax, and enjoy the night with Roy," Riza said, taking a towel and drying herself off before walking back to her table. Their dinners had already arrived by the time Riza got back, and she sat down. Taking a mouthful of noodles, Riza looked up and noticed, sitting behind Roy at the next table over, the same woman she had bumped into earlier.

'I had better say sorry before we leave,' Riza thought to her self, munching on garlic bread. "You sure have a big appetite," Roy said, looking over from his half eaten spaghetti, as Riza finished her noodles, and ate a couple rolls.

"Hmm? Well, I'm always on the go, so I don't get this good a meal too often, these noodles are really great," Riza replied, blushing slightly. As Mustang finished his dinner a few minuets later, they ordered dessert. "What is it you keep looking at?" Mustang asked, as Riza looked over his shoulder to see the girl in the red dress and her date.

"Oh, it's that woman behind you, I accidentally bumped into her on the way to the bathroom, and I really should apologize, they've been here ever since we came," Riza said, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Roy looked behind him to see the couple sitting there, hidden behind their menus. 'Isn't that the same dress Hughes's wife wore last time I saw her?' he thought, absentmindedly, before brushing it out of his mind.

The desserts arrived soon after, and Riza started eating her chocolate mousse. It had a thick creamy flavor, and she swirled it around her mouth. It tasted wonderful, though not as good as her kiss with Roy. 'Wait, no- stop thinking dirty thoughts' Riza thought to herself, before snapping back to reality.

"So, Roy, any luck with finding that serial killer?" Riza questioned, as he seemed to just be coming back from la la land himself. "Oh, not yet. The deaths all seem random, no one can find any relations between them, so we're at a loss," he said exasperatedly. "Hmm, that's got to be tough," she replied, waving her hand to the side to reach for her glass of wine. In doing so, she managed to knock over her mouse, getting it all over her silken blouse.

"Oh shit!" she said, picking up the mousse, and frantically wiping her shirt. "Excuse me," she said, her face once again flushed with embarrassment. She began walking to the restroom, when she thought of something.

"Miss, I have to apologize for bumping into you earlier, I'm very sorry," She said, stopping at the blond woman's table. "Oh, uh, that's okay, it was no problem at all. By the way, are you on a, er, date with that man over there?" the woman said in a muffled high pitch voice, looking at her lap.

"Oh yes, we are going out. Your voice, is it all right? Here, take a cough drop, as an apology," Riza said, handing her a cough drop from her purse. The woman finally looked up just long enough to take the pill, and then went back to searching the dessert menu. Her face from what Riza could tell, was very pretty, with an even coat of makeup on, quite a lot, but looking professional applied and quite lovely.

Riza shrugged, then continued walking to the bathroom. "I told you so, that's them," the woman whispered to the man next to her. "Wow, I never would have thought it true," the man whispered back.

"Never knew you were in the cross dressing business Ed, why are you so good at putting makeup on?" Mustang asked, turning around in his chair to face them.

A/N Bwahahaha! I love cliffhangers. And watermelons. Am I making the characters a bit ooc? I could never really tell this stuff, but I always worry about it. Hope I get better in time for kendo tomorrow, wish me luck. I love watermelons. Give me watermelons and reviews, and I'll update faster, though I'm pretty swamped right now. Till next chapter! I'm going to sleep. Sorry about the Nyquil, I hope I didn't write anything to stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N wow. Stares in aw at reviews Thank you so much! I'm finally going to reply to my faithful reviewers, thanks again!

RW Grimm: Wow, my first reviewer! Thanks a lot, you really made me want to type more!

MetalWing Alchemist: You review lots. Not that that's a bad thing of course, thanks for the cupcake and watermelons! And yes, I spelled Hughes wrong, I'm bad at spelling, so thanks for pointing that out!

gundams forever: Thanks, but I think I'll keep this fic's rating up, for future chapters. Yes, it was Ed, lol, I've always wanted to see him cross-dressing.

drake220: You didn't say much, but it still means a lot that you reviewed. Heh, Roy is awesome.

Tsunade-chan: Thanks a lot for being understanding, I don't really have writers block, but I am really busy!

saffiremoon21: Lol, I wasn't sure whether or not to put in the groping, but I couldn't help myself. I'm a pervert.

Sakurapixi: Hahaha, I love writing cliffhangers. I'm evil like that. Lol, Ed with lemon tits, breaks out laughing on floor oh god, I've gotta add that in

Writerauthorguy: Yeah, that chapter I mixed up Fuery with Havoc, I'm sorry! I didn't notice it until I had it posted, and just never found time to fix it, lol.

Well, I must say I had a hard time typing up this chapter. Not because it was difficult to think up or anything, but merely because I've been rather stressed out and depressed lately. It's really hard not to make this into a really dark fic right now, hope it doesn't turn out that way!(Anime sweat drop) Anyhow, thanks again for the reviews, I feel so loved! I wasn't going to update for a bit longer, but you all made me feel guilty. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, why would I be typing up crappy fanfiction while eating crappy ramen and not being rich? Well?

"What! How did you know?" Ed said, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Come on Ed, even in high heals you're to short for that dress. By about 3 feet," Roy jeered. "Who're you calling to short to even see over his menu!" Ed yelled angrily.

"Though I didn't notice it was you at first, those heels make you taller… or at least less short," Mustang said, smirking. Riza came walking back, and noticed Roy talking to the woman. "Roy, what's going on?" she asked, confused. Roy got up, and grabbed the collar of Ed's dress, pulling him up. "Let me go!" Ed said angrily, flailing about.

"Want to know who the woman you bumped into really is?" Asked Roy, smirking. Ed kicked at him, as Mustang dropped him on the ground. The hat went flying, revealing his face as Ed sat there awkwardly. "Ed!" Riza said in shock. Roy reached down Ed's dress. "Lets see what we have here," he said slyly, pulling out a couple of lemons. "Hmm, didn't think you had grown breasts."

"Hey, he's the one who made us come 'cause he didn't believe me," Ed yelled, pointing towards the man he had been sitting next to who was busily slinking towards the door trying not to be noticed. "Crap, this is awkward," Hughes said, looking up. "I should have known," Riza said, her face blushing a deep shade of magenta. "That the first time something goes right for me, one of you fools would come and mess it up!" she yelled, pulling out her handguns.

A woman shrieked at the sight of the guns, by now almost everyone was staring at the scene. 'Oh god, I forgot we're in a restaurant,' Riza quickly realized, blushing an even deeper shade of red. "Please excuse me," she said, putting back her guns and quickly walking out of the restaurant.

Riza left a note thanking Roy for dinner at his house, then left back to the dorms. "This turned into a big mess didn't it?" she said to herself, as she put on her pajamas and lay down on her bed. She soon fell into a calm sleep, one of the first she had had in quite a while.

"Thank god it's the weekend," Riza told herself, as she got dressed the next morning. She decided to go shopping; she needed to get some groceries. "Excuse me, can I get by?" Riza asked. A woman with long green hair stood in her way as she walked down an alleyway, one of her bad habits. "Hmm? Well, if it isn't just the person I needed," she said, smiling triumphantly.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Riza asked, somewhat confused at this point. "Oh, I guess not, but I know all about you. I'm sorry, but I just can't have you running around while I use your form okay?" she said, smiling as Riza pulled out her guns.

She fired a couple shots into the woman's chest, thoroughly freaked out. "That wasn't very kind now was it?" she asked, her skin healing itself as she walked up to Riza. Riza held up her pistols, her hands shaking, her face glowing with fear, as the woman grabbed one of them from her hands and knocked her over the back of the head with it. Darkness consumed Riza's vision, as she heard the words "You can call me Envy," and fell down on the cold pavement, and blanked out.

CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahaha, I had to add Envy in there somewhere. I have no idea whatsoever where I am going with this, so it might take a while to update, sorry. I know, I know, it's really, really short, but I need sleep! On another note, Robertino's is actually an Italian restaurant, though it isn't fancy. I go there for lunch sometimes, they have excellent panini. In the last chapter, I spent about 10 minuets trying to think up Italian foods. I haven't gone out to eat in quite a while, so it's hard! I finished this chapter at 2:12 in the morning. Man I'm tired.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello! It's Yuko again! Wow, thanks a lot for all of the reviews! I admit, it was a bit cruel to have such a big cliffhanger, please don't hurt me! On another note, I know Envy is a man as many of you have pointed out to me. I just wrote woman because that's what he looked like to Riza, how could she know? I'm so cruel to Riza and Roy, I can't help it. I was going to wait another day before updating, but after reading the multiple death threats and bribes in my email box, I decided I had better update today, man you guys are evil when it comes to cliffhangers! Anyhow, on with the fic! WATERMELONS!

Disclaimer: I own this fanfic, but not the anime it is based on. Nor will I ever, stop asking.

Everything was dark. All Riza could think of was the throbbing pain on the back of her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her vision bleary. She couldn't focus, it was pitch black. She was sitting in a very small room, her hands and feet tied, and duck tape over her mouth.

Riza closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of the pain and remember what had happened. There had been a woman, and she had been really creepy. Then she'd knocked Riza out, and apparently left her here. There wasn't much Riza could do, she wasn't wearing her uniform, and all her weapons had been taken from what she could tell.

All she could do for now was wait here for Envy to return, and hope that everything was all right. Envy hadn't been hurt when Riza had shot her, it made no sense. Then it all snapped together. Envy was one of the homunculi that Ed had described, obviously the shape shifting one. Meaning Envy was… a man. 'Guess Ed isn't the only cross dresser here,' Riza laughed, her voice muffled by the tape.

It was about half an hour longer Riza had to wait before something happened. She was falling asleep when suddenly the door creaked open. Speak of the devil. In walked none other than Envy, turning on the lights casually. Except it was like looking at a mirror's perfect reflection. He looked exactly like Riza, down to the few loose strands of hair next to her bangs.

"Oh, you're awake? You've been out of it all day, 8 hours at least," Envy said, noticing Riza. "Hmm, how does it feel being prisoner in your own dorm? Kind of ironic if you ask me," he said, taking down his long blonde hair and beginning to brush it.

It hit her. This was the closet in her dorm room. It was fairly large and dark, so she hadn't noticed before.

"Well, I've gotten what I came for, so I guess I'll leave you alone for a while till I need to use your identity again, kay? Oh, and tell anyone about this, and I might have to come back and punish you, with the kind of punishment I enjoy giving out," Envy said, smirking.

He dropped a pocketknife next to her, and walked to the door. "Your top in the military, with that it should be easy to get out. I'll leave the keys next to your door, but just so you know, there are other ways for me to get in, so don't get cocky. I need you alive, for now," He said, before closing the door, and leaving.

Riza stood staring blankly where he had been moment before, then inched towards the knife. Picking it up with one of her tied up hands, she sawed through the cords binding first her hands, then her feet. In a few minuets, she was peeling the tape off of her face and gasping for air.

She opened up the door, and ran through her dorm to the phone. Punching in a number, she waited with baited breath, until a voice sounded on the other line. "Please leave a message at the tone," came a pleasant voice. Riza hung up. It was the weekend, obviously Roy wouldn't be in his office.

Grabbing her handguns, Riza ran outside and immediately got in to a cab. She watched as the city flew past, the darkness of night partially obscuring her vision, as she came to Mustang's house. She got out of the cab, and, as the door was unlocked, walked inside.

Roy's house was rather plain, though arranged in a luxurious fashion. Riza sat down on his couch, she needed a moment to think. She had to see what Envy had done using her appearance, but she had a nagging sensation that if she told Roy about it all, it would be the worst for her.

Suddenly, Riza heard a noise coming from upstairs. Grabbing one of her handguns, she pointed it towards where she had heard it. Out walked none other than Roy. "What the hell are you doing here?" Riza said in surprise.

"Sleeping, it's my house," Roy replied, rubbing his eyes. "Right, sorry about that," Riza said, before putting her gun back in its holster. "What are you doing here?" asked Roy, walking down the stairs to join him. "Well, funny thing is," Riza started, choosing her words carefully "This evening when I went home, I drank a bit too much brandy, and totally conked out. Did you, well, see what I did today?"

"Hmm? Umm, okay… You came over, asking about were Ed was going on his next trip to hunt the philosopher's stone. Then we went out to eat, then came back here, and thing got a bit… physical," Roy said, somewhat confused. "How could you not remember? Man, I didn't know you could french that well, why have you been holding out on me?" he asked, still half asleep yet managing a genuine smirk.

"What!" Riza said, in a bit over a yell. "Wait, what time is it?" she asked frantically. "About 2:30 in the morning, why couldn't you wait until later in the morning to visit?" he asked, stifling a yawn. "What the hell? I'm never going to get a cab back to Central at this time of night," Riza sighed.

"Stay the night here, it's way to late for you to walk back," Roy said.

And that was how she ended up in the situation she was in. Lying down next to Roy under his blankets. Roy held her around the waist comfortingly, as though he knew everything that was troubling her. The problem was, he didn't. Riza decided to sort out everything in the morning, it was too late at night to be worrying. Relaxing her muscles, she fell into a light calm sleep, only disturbed by the occasional gust of wind.

The next morning, Riza woke up, gave Roy a playful kiss, and got up.

"Roy, there's something about yesterday I didn't tell you that I think you should know."

A/N Dun dun dun! Not a very good chapter, I'm sorry. I'll update soon, please review! I must think of what to do next… hmm… lucky for you, I made this chapter only slightly cliffhanger, aren't I kind?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! It's Yuko here again! This is just a thank you to all of my reviewers; you really help me want to write more! I have received many watermelons and other assorted foods as rewards for writing this and bribes to update faster, I think I'm getting fat… oh well, who cares? Sorry I took so long updating, I've had a lot of bad stuff to deal with right now. Lastly, 'Witch of Darkness' had a good point in her review. I was planning on making Riza and Roy more comfortable with each other sooner, but I've been having a hard time, so I'll try to work on that harder. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I live a pathetic life writing pathetic fan fiction to fill my insane obsessions. I, of course, am far too insane to own any anime, if you haven't noticed yet, so move along.

"Wait… you're telling me that all of yesterday I spent with a certifiably insane homunculus who was only imitating you?" Roy said, trying to take in everything Riza had explained about the day before.

"Well, yes I guess," Riza said nervously.

"Oh god, I can't believe it… I kissed a man!" Roy yelled, running into his bathroom. There was a pause, before Mustang could be heard frantically brushing his teeth. It was several minuets before he finally emerged, smelling strongly of spearmint.

"But more importantly, what did you talk about to the imitation me all of yesterday, did you say anything important?" Riza asked.

"Hmm… well, I talked a bit about the murder that we're investigating right now, but we know almost nothing on it, so I couldn't say anything that might have been important if I had wanted to," Roy said, a look of deep concentration crossing his face.

"The only other military related thing we talked about that I can think of is the fake you asked, so I told him were Fullmetal is looking for the philosopher's stone now," Roy finished.

"Oh crap, we've got to call Ed and warn him the homunculi know were he is," Riza said, getting up and darting towards the phone. Picking it up, she began to dial the number of the military base when suddenly Roy grabbed the phone and hung it up.

"Riza, calm down. First of all, the homunculi need Ed to get the philosopher's stone, they aren't going to hurt him or anything. Secondly, I don't think you should go around telling everyone what happened. By the sound of him, I don't think Envy would be very happy if you told anyone about your encounter with him," Mustang said, grabbing Riza's shoulders and pulling her in front of him so that he could look directly into her amber eyes.

Riza had decided not to mention Envy's threat in her explanation of the previous day's events, she wasn't sure why. All she knew was that she didn't want Roy to worry anymore; she just wished that none of this had happened.

She was so confused, she didn't know what to tell him, she couldn't think of whether to tell him about it or not. She just wanted to be with him, to feel his warmth, and the secure feeling it brought her. Before she could say anything at all, she was caught in a kiss.

Roy slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Riza backed away, her lips leaving his. "Roy, what will I do? We have to do something about all of this," Riza said, trying to remove his hand from her waist to no avail.

"You're so uptight. I'm telling you, if you tell Ed you'll be in trouble, and he doesn't need to know anyways. Riza, I cant let you get hurt, you haven't even let me see you naked yet," Roy said in a slightly perverse, yet caring none the less voice.

Riza was still worried, but what Roy said did make some sense. The best thing she could do right now was to not worry, which she was finding increasingly difficult. The fact that Roy was now necking her didn't help calm her nerves either.

"Just relax, it's not healthy to be so stressed" Roy whispered into her ear, feeling her muscles tense. Lying down on his couch, Roy once again locked lips with Riza, feeling heat rise up her face. He began unbuttoning her blouse, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

'Tastes minty fresh,' Riza noted, recalling him feverishly brushing his teeth moments before. Lost in thoughts of toothpaste and other minty substances, it took Riza a moment to realize what the cause of the wonderful sensation she felt in her lower midriff was. Roy had removed his tongue from her mouth, and was now sucking on one of her breasts. Riza gasped, her mind fogged in passion. She couldn't think, she just wanted to feel more of him, for him to feel more of her. Taking sharp intakes of breath, she cried out as Roy squeezed her breast with one hand, sucking the other meanwhile. Riza felt him start to pull down her skirt. It wasn't right, they had to stop. Riza tried to bring herself to say something, but her throat was oddly mute. It took her several tries before she managed to yell "Stop!" and push Roy off of her.

Roy was astounded by her sudden outburst for a moment, then seemed to recover from his momentary shock. "Riza, what's wrong? If we're moving too fast you just had to say something…" he said, but was cut off by her.

"No, nothing like that," Riza said, buttoning her shirt back up "It's just that right now, it's, well… it's, let say, my time of the month." Riza could feel the blood rushing to her face, as she quickly said the last bit of her sentence, looking away from Roy.

"Oh, well, uh, that's okay. We can wait," Roy replied, equally embarrassed to be discussing such a topic. They sat there on the couch for a few moments longer in awkward silence, before Riza got up.

"I think I'll make some tea," she stated before walking hurriedly towards the kitchen in a would-be-calm state.

A/N Dun dun dun! You can just feel the sexual tension filling the air. Minty fresh, I had to add that… tell me what you think, I'm not very good at romance. I tried organizing the paragraphs better in this chapter after much encouragement on the matter, tell me what you think. Also, I'm going on vacation, so I won't be back for a bit less than a week. And on a final note, this chapter is dedicated to a great friend of mine who just passed away. You always were available to share a good laugh with Shawn, RIP. Well, until then, ja ne! Finished this chapter at 11:46 pm, I need to get a life…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hello! I'm finally back from vacation, wow that was fun! Imagine how surprised I was to not have handfuls of bricks thrown through my windows after the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! Also, me and one of my good friends 'Witch of Darkness' have just posted a Naruto one shot on her account, 'The Means to an End' so if anyone likes that series, I highly recommend it. It's all about Sasuke and some other stuff, it's quite funny. Well, I guess I should start typing. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. So sad…

Riza closed the door behind her as she went into the kitchen. She looked about, noting on the extreme cleanliness. Finding an old kettle, Riza filled it with water and placed it on the stove. She looked about, and found several types of tea stored in a small cupboard. Finally deciding on some oolong tea, Riza filled the bottom of a teapot with it and continued to wait for the water to boil.

God, in the middle of a crisis, Roy's mind was stuck in the gutter. They needed to think through what to do now, there would be time for that later. Riza stuck her head out of the door, feeling that she was no longer blushing or as nervous as before. Just as she looked out, the telephone rang, which Roy immediately picked up.

"Roy Mustang," he said, pausing to listen to the voice on the other end, "What! I understand, I'll be there right away."

"What is it?" Riza asked.

"It's another murder from that serial killer we've been tracking, I've got to go," Roy said, getting up, "Rain check that tea for me will you?"

Riza nodded, as Roy pulled on his coat and left, closing the door securely behind him. Riza walked into his kitchen, suddenly feeling an odd emptiness consuming her. She supposed she should go back to where she lived, there was no point being here without Roy. Walking outside, she began the trek towards HQ. The weekend would end tomorrow, and it would be back to work.

It took about half of an hour to get there, and Riza had barely walked in the door to her dorm when Black Hayate jumped up on her, ecstatic that she was back. "Hey Black Hayate, sorry I didn't come back last night," Riza said, smiling as she filled his bowl with food.

"Hmm, I wonder if they'll find the killer? Hope Roy's okay," Riza said, sitting down on her bed and watching Black Hayate eating feverishly. Outside, it had begun to rain, the droplets of water pounding heavily against the windows, wind howling past.

Riza lie down, keen to catch up on sleep which she had been severely lacking as of late. Drifting into a fitful sleep, Riza didn't wake until a few hours later.

Sitting up screaming, Riza grabbed the handgun left on the desk next to her bed. Realizing that she had been asleep and all that had come before was a dream, Riza lowered her pistol, cold sweat trickling down her neck. She replaced her gun on the desk, laying back down, her eyes still wide with fear. Breathing heavily, she glanced at a clock on the wall. It was a bit after midnight, she still had several hours to sleep.

These bad dreams were really starting to eat away at her, if it wasn't one thing it was another.

A/N Sorry it's so short, I'm sleepy. I'll update soon to make up for it okay? Well, goodnight! Also, I love taffy. **yawn**


	11. Chapter 11

…I don't really feel like talking right now, so I'll just start typing.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Stop asking.

Riza walked down the hallways towards Mustang's office, heavily laden with papers. Under a thick layer of cover up, she had bags under her eyes, but she had perfected her technique over time she was now able to hide almost all traces of drowsiness to a certain extent. Pushing open the door, Riza walked in and dropped the stack of papers on Roy's desk, before noticing that he wasn't there. "Uh, where's the colonel?" she asked, looking around.

"He's still investigating the death from yesterday and trying to predict the next one. He should be here in a bout another hour," replied Havoc, looking as Riza sat down to begin her own work.

Riza nodded curtly, before looking down and beginning to write. It was a cold day out side; the rain was still coming down quite hard. Riza finished writing a paper and turned to the next one. Her eyes felt heavy as she signed a request for something or another. All the papers had seemed to blur into one after reading so many. She read a sentence several times, before noticing that she couldn't take in what it said. Riza focused, placing her head in her hands, and reread it all. She closed her eyes, trying to think of what to write next, and sat there for the good part of an hour before Hughes noticed.

"Havoc, I can't believe my eyes, look!" he whispered to Havoc, pointing to Riza, her head now lying on her desk, eyes closed and a large pool of drool gathering and soaking through several papers.

"Wow, Hawkeye must really be tired to stop working," Havoc said incredulously.

"I've never seen her laze off work before. I wonder if it really is me who's asleep and this is just some crazy dream," Hughes mused.

"Laze off? Hell, I've never seen her miss a single day of work. Which for that matter I really should get back to," Havoc said, looking down at the mass of papers waiting to be written upon on top of his desk.

All was silent yet again, until a few minutes later Mustang walked through the door. "What's everyone looking at?" he asked skeptically as he sat down.

"Hawkeye's fallen asleep," Havoc said in a hushed voice.

"What?" said Roy, trying to think of another time she had been asleep at work in vain, "Hmm, wonder why. Guess all we can do is wait for her to wake up."

It was then that, due to the weather and his wetness, Mustang let out an enormous sneeze. Hearing this sudden noise, Riza started to come to, twitching in her sleep. No one dared move, nonetheless breathe, as she began muttering. Fidgeting, suddenly Riza's face went dark, fear grasping all of her delicate features. Screaming, "Get away!" as loud as she could, Riza sat straight up, her eyes wide and panicked. It took her a moment to realize where she was and recognize all of the faces staring at her. Sweat was trickling down her face as she tried to catch her breath. In fact, as sweat crawled down her face, a few drops found their way under her eyelids, and without realizing it, she wiped them away along with a good amount of the ever so carefully applied cover up from the morning.

"Uh, I, the heat got to me, I was just resting my eyes," she began, looking frantically about for some way to escape.

"Riza, you've been asleep for 3 and ½ hours," Havoc said bluntly, before adding "and look at those eyes!"

Riza grabbed a hand mirror from a drawer in her desk, and stared at her face for a moment, before immediately getting up and walking towards the door. "I've got to use the restroom." She uttered, before walking away solemnly.

It was utterly silent, before Roy quickly walked through the door after her, and the silence broke. "Something makes me think we weren't supposed to see that," said Hughes, still staring at the door.

A/N I know, it's really short, but I had less time than I thought. I promise the next one will be twice as long, please be patient! Also, anonymous reviews are now enabled, sorry for forgetting about that for so long! I'm going to bed soon, night. Finished this about 2:00 am, god I'm tired. Hope I don't get nightmares like Riza's, you'll hear more about that in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hello! Sorry I took so long updating, I've been rather busy lately. I've been thinking, and now is the time that I really need to start making some of the bigger decisions of where I'm going with this. I've just been trying to have fun, but I need to think about them sometime soon, so I'll be a bit stressed out. Also, I have soccer and kendo, so my updates may not be too often, I'm sorry! Well, with all due respect, here's the story!

Riza ran as fast as she could, those field-training courses were finally coming in handy. She could hear Roy running a little ways behind her, which only made her that much more determined to get away. Now, normally in this situation, Roy would have caught her due to the longer length of his legs, making him have to step less often and therefore by stepping as often as she gain speed on her and catch up but, seeing as Riza had dedicated her life to the military, she had taken a lot of field course training, and therefore was exceptionally skilled at sprinting and endurance.

"Riza, you can't keep running and hiding forever," Roy yelled, as they ran down what seemed like the hundredth hallway.

"I can try!" she shouted back, taking a sharp turn, and running into the nearest door, which happened to be Roy's office. Seeing her defeat was at hand, Riza slammed and locked the door just as Roy ran at it for time, and sat down at her desk. She pulled out a hand mirror, and casually reapplied her cover up.

Roy, after spending several minutes searching his pockets, found his keys and opened the door. There was Riza, sitting casually at her desk, doing her work as though nothing had happened. And there was Roy, out of breath, sweaty from running so hard and long, and quite pissed off. "Riza, how can you just act like nothing happened? What the hell is going on!" Roy said.

"Colonel, you should get your work done. Social matters can be discussed after work on your own time," Riza said, not looking up from her paper.

Roy sat down fuming, glancing at Riza every so often while doing his work. Havoc and Hughes sat staring incredulously at them both, contemplating which was more stubborn. The workday was a very long one.

Roy repeatedly tried to corner Riza during break, in the halls, and during lunch to no avail. It was only when work was over that Roy got to speak to Riza in private.

"What is it Roy?" she asked.

"What is it! You fall asleep in your desk for over 3 hours, only awakening as you yelled out in fear, your eyes are bloodshot, and your going through cover up like Hayate goes through dog food, because you have large, dark purple bags under both your eyes. Obviously you're not getting enough sleep, and you've started having nightmares again," Roy said annoyed

"Last night I couldn't get to sleep, so I was tired this morning and I put on make up so that no one would worry," Riza said, hoping Roy wouldn't question her further.

."That still doesn't explain why you got no sleep and why you woke up screaming about someone," Roy said, "Riza, if we're going to keep up this relationship, we've got to be able to tell each other these things."

"You know what they're about," Riza said, looking down at her feet.

"I thought you had stopped having flashbacks of Ishbal?"

"No, I still have them all the time," Riza said, still looking down, "and if my nightmares aren't about Ishbal, I dream about…"

"Riza, if something's bothering you, you can tell me," Roy pleaded.

"They're about Envy," Riza replied.

"Envy? Riza, is there anyway to stop these nightmares? We can't have you falling asleep all of the time," Roy said, somewhat stunned by what she said. He had momentarily forgot about Envy, as the case was moving forward at last. He couldn't quite understand why she was so worried about Envy, it wasn't like he had threatened her, and she would have told him about something that important. Wouldn't she?

"Well, the only time I ever didn't have the nightmares was, well…" Riza exclaimed, her face flushing and her voice becoming more and more quiet, "when I slept with you."

There was a long moment of awkward silence. Finally, Roy broke the ice. "Well, you'll just have to start staying over at my place then," he said, sounding as though this was the most simple, obvious solution.

"But Roy, what if someone was to find out? I mean," Riza said, somewhat confused and worried.

"Hmm, well it's probably widely known about our relationship due to Hughes and Ed's little fieldtrip on our last date, so no one need worry," Roy explained.

"Now, lets go get your stuff, Black Hayate is probably wondering where you are," Roy said, grabbing Riza's hand and pulling her out the door in the direction of her dorm room. Riza was to stunned to say anything or even resist herself being steered into her dorm room. All that Roy said had made perfect sense, but it was just so strange, her going to living at Roy's? She snapped out of her shock, when ordered to pack all of her things.

"What?"

"I said, pack up all of your stuff and get Hayate's dog bowl, and carrier if he has one for that matter," Roy said impassively.

"Wait, but I'm just going there until I get over these dreams, right?"

"No, it sounds as though these dreams have been going on for quite a while. It'll take more than just a couple nights stay. And anyhow, we're going to live together in the end, why not start now?"

. "Where are your clothes?" he asked, searching through her drawers while Riza stared at him, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

. "Hey! I can pack my own bag, thank you very much," Riza said, snatching a pair of her underwear from Roy's grasp, and throwing her clothes into the suitcase pell-mell. Together, it took them only a few minutes to pack Riza's bag, before she was ready to leave.

"I'll meet you out front, You'd better turn in your keys at the front desk," Roy said, grabbing her suitcase and heading for the door, leaving Riza quite alone other than her dog. In the course of the day, they had gone from yelling at each other to Riza moving in with Roy. She walked to the front desk and handed her keys in, filled out a short form, then headed for the door. Today was one of the strangest days she had ever had.

Stepping into the car Roy had directed her to, and usually took, Riza sat down next to Roy, not in the mood to really talk. They settled for silence, watching the landscape pass by.

"So, first a date, now living together? You guys sure move fast, am I invited to the wedding?" came a voice from the front seat.

"Havoc!"

"The one and only. Guess Hughes wasn't lying, damn now I owe him $5,"

Riza looked rather embarrassed for a moment, before continuing to look out the window. It was like Roy had said, people were bound to find out, and what about marriage? They were going to start living together; maybe Roy was planning on proposing soon? It only made sense. Riza contemplated this thought for a while; finally deciding she wasn't ready for marriage. She wanted to be married in the end, but not yet, she wasn't quite ready, life was just too stressful and confusing right now. They had, after all, only been on one official date she admitted to herself, as the car came to a sudden halt.

"Well, here we are. Out with the happy couple, if you invited Hughes to the wedding and not me I'll never drive your cab again," Havoc teased, as Roy and Riza (closely followed by Black Hayate) got out, hauling Riza's luggage into the house. Life was just about to get a whole lot more interesting.

A/N Told you this chapter would be long! I'm so proud… I wrote some during the day, thanks for the advice. It otherwise would have been rather short. Did any of you remember Riza's Ishbal flashbacks from before? Guess not, a lot happened in this chapter. Well, goodnight!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Does anyone read these anymore? Oh well. Thanks for the reviews, they really make me want to write more, quite inspirational. Not much happens in this chapter other than slightly perverted Roy, but please read it, I've gone over it many times. Well, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Go away. –sulks-

Riza set down Black Hayate as she walked inside. Roy's house was just like she remembered, quite large, but cozy and well furnished nonetheless. Hayate ran around her legs yipping and barking excitedly, as Roy hauled in her suitcase, filled to bursting. Riza walked in his kitchen, intent on making some tea to calm her nerves.

Once in the kitchen, she put the kettle on the stove, and filled Black Hayate's bowl with dog food. Riza didn't know why she was taking this so calmly; she should be freaking out right about now. Perhaps it was that Roy was making a real commitment to her by doing this, it was a surprising sign of affection, and she was reassured by it that she really meant a lot to him, not that she had doubted him.

Riza poured the boiling water into a teapot, added a couple tea bags, and, grabbing two mugs, brought it all out into the living room.

"Roy, I've got tea," Riza said, looking around for him. A moment later, his head appeared, closely followed by the rest of him, in the doorway to his bedroom upstairs. He walked downstairs, and sat down on a cushy chair in front of the fireplace. Riza sat down next to him, and grabbed a cup of tea, as Black Hayate jumped up on her lap.

"Hmm, what do you want for dinner? I usually just order out," Roy said, taking a sip of tea and sputtering as the scalding liquid met his lips.

"You go out to eat every night?" Riza asked, "How eccentric can you be?"

"Hey, if you're going to take that attitude, I'll just choose what to eat without your opinion," Roy said defensively.

"I'm sorry, how about pizza?" Riza asked, pondering his situation.

"Alright, sounds good, does Hawaiian sound good?" Roy said, picking up the phone. Riza nodded her head in ascent, as Roy dialed a number he obviously had down by heart. Riza thought about it a bit longer, waiting for Roy to hang up the phone.

"It should be here in about half of an hour, hope you're not to hungry," Roy said, placing his phone back on his receiver. "Why're you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm, if you get restaurant food every night, why aren't you fat?" asked Riza, looking up and down his slim, muscular body.

"What? I guess it's because I run away from Hughes all day during work, not to mention the occasional required training session," Roy answered.

"Right. When will Fullmetal be getting back?"

"Oh, he called, sounds like it should be just a few more days, you know how he is."

Riza smiled, Ed had always felt a bit like family to her. They continued talking until the pizza came, both relieved at the ease with which they could chat with each other. They ate in silence for a while, both deep in their thoughts.

"Hmm, I never would have thought it, but wine does go well with pizza," Riza said, taking a sip of the blood red liquid, "Do you drink with every meal?"

"Most, but not stuff like sushi," Roy said, taking a bite of cheese, "You do not want to what that tastes like."

Riza laughed, finishing her pizza. "Wow, already 10:00. We'd better get to bed, we both have work tomorrow," Riza said, glancing at the clock.

"Guess so," Roy said, also looking at the clock.

They brushed their teeth and both got into bed… the same bed.

"Roy, stop it, we have to get up early tomorrow," Riza said, giggling as Roy fondled her breasts. Roy merely squished them, massaging the soft flesh. "Roy, stop," she said again, somewhat more seriously.

A minute later, Riza had grabbed the guns from her bedside table. "I said, we have work tomorrow," she said, pointing them straight between Mustang's eyes.

"I'll stop, I'll stop!" Roy said exasperatedly, taking a mental note to take Riza's guns as far away from the bed as possible the next chance he got. Riza smiled, as though to say 'just kidding, it's against my morals to kill someone without any means of self defense in the dark,' and set her guns back down. Lying down next to Roy once again, she breathed in the smell of his cologne. He put his arms around her middle and hugged her close, as she began to fall asleep…

"One more move like that and you're dead!" Riza said annoyedly at Roy's latest attempts to grope her, "it must be midnight by now, and the reason I came here was to get some sleep!"

"Oh, but I'm not tired," whined Roy "what's wrong with having a bit of fun?"

"Roy, it's my time of the month anyways, so just go to sleep! And I've got another half a week left, so keep control over yourself!" Riza yelled, lying back down, her eyes heavy. She would be wide-awake and arguing full force with Roy's perverse attitude, but she had lost too much sleep over the past weeks to really care. Roy once again, seeming to have decided that this was a worthy reason to stop for now, held Riza around the middle, and finally went to sleep.

"Roy get up, we're going to be late!" Riza yelled the next morning, throwing on her coat and pulling on all of the buttons frantically.

"What? My alarm hasn't gone off yet, let me sleep," Roy said, taking one look at his clock and then pulling the thick blankets over his head.

"What! When is that alarm set for?" Riza yelled, rather hysteric.

"9:30"

"Work starts at eight!"

Riza ran into Roy's kitchen and emerged, moments later, carrying a large bucket. "Don't make me do this Roy," she said, setting it down next to the bed. Hearing no response, Riza dumped the contents of the bucket over Roy with a satisfying result. The ice water had made Roy immediately jump up, swearing with all of his might. "Get this on!" Riza said, throwing him his uniform, and rocking forwards and backwards on the balls of her feet anxiously. It was going to be a long day.

A/N I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more interesting, mind you almost none of this was planned. Two nice long updates one right after the other… I spoil you. Well, I must go treat the blisters on my feet from kendo right now, I'll write more soon! As always, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Hey, it's me again! I just got back from seeing 'The Brothers Grim,' and I really liked it! Also, I just reread the first few chapters of this fic, god… the love scenes are so cheesy! Oh well, not much to be done about it now. Not much happens in this chapter either, sorry, but entertainment value is okay as always. IMPORTANT: I've been asked some questions in my reviews, so, here are some answers!

Where can I take kendo: there's a website about it, email me and I can give it to you.

Why is Riza dreaming about/afraid of Envy: …Lets see, he tied her up, locked her up in her closet for a whole day, while he stole her identity and pretended to be her and made out with her boyfriend, oh and lets not forget he threatened her afterwards. Am I forgetting anything?

Will you keep up the lemons and fluff/add in my ideas: Uhh, yeah, I would, but I've got to get the next part of the plot going. As for lemons and fluffiness, you'll just have to read to find out, bwahahaha…

Will you update soon: The only time I'm not updating every few days is when I'm on vacation, god I can't win…

Now that that's over with, on with the fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist. I did just get another watermelon though; better eat it before summer ends!

Riza stepped into the cab, dragging Roy by the ear with her. "You know I wouldn't have to do this if you would just get up on time," Riza said, glaring at Roy.

"Well, usually I get to sleep earlier," Roy said, sitting back as the car began to move forward.

"What! The reason we were up so late was because you kept trying to grope me all night!"

"It's your fault for being so sexy."

"Aaugh, there's no arguing with you!" Riza glared at Roy for a moment, before looking out the window. They reached Headquarters, and both got out of the cab, Riza opening a plain black umbrella.

"It's really coming down hard today," noted Roy, hugging his raincoat tightly around him, "hmm, can't believe it's already October."

"Yes, one day it's boiling hot in the summer, next it's pouring down rain," Riza said, "here we are." Riza opened the door to Roy's office, unfolded her umbrella, and walked inside.

"My eyes must be deceiving me, do I see the Colonel coming in _on time?_" said Hughes staring in disbelief. Roy shrugged and sat down at his desk, starting up on his paperwork. Only a few days into the week and he was already hoping it was Friday. "Well, lets get started," he said sadly, reading the first report.

"Roy, you've got to learn to hold still," Riza yelled, aiming one of her handguns. Roy whimpered as he held up a small piece of paper with a bull's eye in the middle. Gunfire rang throughout the firing range as Riza fired several rounds at the target, each one missing the center by a centimeter or less.

"Stop fidgeting, you need to get better at this or I might just miss," Riza yelled at him, firing a bullet just past his face, cutting off a single hair. Roy watched the hair as it fell to the ground, his face turning a pasty white color, and sweat staining the target. He literally looked like he could faint any second mused Riza, as she fired the last of her bullets dead center into the target due to Roy's lack of movement. And breathing.

"Okay Roy, come back I've got no more bullets with me," Riza yelled. Roy nodded feebly, and dashed back, breathing in deeply, the color beginning to return to his face.

"Oh god, Riza don't do that!" he said, horrified.

"You still owe me one more session. Anyhow, you're getting better!" she said, as they walked out of the firing range and into the cab waiting for them. Riza sat for a moment in silence, then casually commented, "Maybe we should do this more."

"What! I am not holding up that target in my free time Riza,"

"No, I'm talking about, oh what's the word… I can't remember, oh well, but just not having sex, I think it's doing you some good," said Riza, smiling at Roy and looking back out the window. Roy sat there staring blankly at her in shock.

"Wow, sucks to be you colonel," came the ever too familiar voice of Havoc from the front seat.

"Shut up Havoc, besides, I was just kidding, knowing Roy that would kill him."

"Doesn't look like he got the joke," said Havoc, as he pointed back at Roy's pale, detached expression, "I think he's having an out of body experience."

"He'll snap out of it eventually," said Riza coolly before continuing to look out the window. After the car stopped, Riza stepped out, followed closely by Roy, and walked inside.

"Roy, where do you keep the salt and pepper?" asked Riza, rummaging about the kitchen.

"Huh? On the table, why?"

"I'm cooking dinner tonight, you need to eat some real food every so often," Riza said, pouring some cooking oil into a wok and placing it on the stovetop. Roy walked into the kitchen and watched as Riza poured beef strips into the wok along with a sauce and swirled it around.

"Wait, so you weren't serious about the whole celibacy thing right?" he asked.

"No, could you chop up the cabbage over there for me?" Riza said, smiling and stirring the beef with some chopsticks. Roy grabbed a cleaver and began dicing the cabbage into long thin strips.

"Now check on the rice," Riza ordered as she dumped the cabbage along with some other diced veggies into the wok and added more sauce. Roy ran over and opened up the pot.

"It's done, what now?"

"Take it off the stove before it burns!" Riza yelled, adding more sauce and stirring the contents of the pan in a frenzy. Roy pulled the pot of fluffy white rice off of the burner.

"Oh shit!" he yelled, feeling his hand burn on the white hot metal of the pot (it wasn't really 'white hot,' but burns hurt like hell!) and threw the pot on the counter, nursing his burnt hand.

"I'll be with you in just a second, just let me finish this!" Riza yelled, setting down the wok on the stove and grabbing a couple bowls. Dumping some rice into each, she ran back to the wok, poured in more sauce and added the meat, vegetable, and sauce mixture on top of the rice.

"Phew, it's always challenging to make good sukiyaki," Riza said, breathing in deeply, "Now, lets see that hand."

Riza got another bowl out and filled it with water and ice. "Roy, get over here," she said, taking his hand and examining it. "It wasn't a very bad burn, keep it in this ice water for about 15 minutes and it should be fine," she said, handing him the bowl and walking about the kitchen retrieving silverware, cups, and food and placing it on the table.

"Do you have any milk to drink? Or even anything nonalcoholic!" Riza said incredulously, staring into Roy's refrigerator.

"Uhh, I think there may be some orange juice in there, that's nonalcoholic," Roy said, sitting at the table with his left hand still in the bowl of frigid water. Riza sighed, and merely reached past the assorted Champaign and vodka bottles to grab some red wine that she thought might be all right with the sukiyaki.

"Straight after work tomorrow I'm going grocery shopping. I swear, if I hadn't left during lunch to get the ingredients for this, we'd have nothing to eat," Riza sighed as she began setting up two places on the table.

They waited until Roy's hand was numb and didn't hurt anymore to eat. "You should keep an eye on that, burns can get nasty," commented Riza, taking a bite of rice.

"Yeah, how come you're not burnt?"

"It's called oven mitts," Riza said, smiling and trying desperately not to laugh.

A/N Not a very good place to leave off, but I've had enough typing for one day. Why, you may ask, have I had my third extra long super stupendous chapter in a row and updated so quickly? I was not planning on updating so soon, but sakurapixi's review made me so happy I just had to. Thanks, your selflessness in telling me to treat my blisters has made me so happy I updated quick! Yes, they are feeling better now. See? Being kind and reviewing and taking sympathy on others pays off! Especially reviewing. Goodnight


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hey! School has just started up again for me, so I wont be able to update as often, sorry! Yay! Watermelons! Thanks for the reviews; lets try for 100 this chapter! Yes, I spent a while trying to decide how to move over the next plot twist, it took a while to decide, but in the end I know what's going on… sort of. And, as many of you have asked, no Roy is not stupid. Just careless, I mean, the guy's never cooked before, not to mention the fact that sukiyaki is a rather difficult dish to make due to the speed at which it cooks, have you ever seen it made? It's crazy! Yes, that chapter I was feeling rather hungry, but I've been blabbing a lot. On with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. –Sits in a corner and cries-

"How does it feel?" Riza asked, finishing a mouthful of beef.

"Way better, I think I can take it out of the ice water now," Roy replied.

"Hmm, it's been about 20 minutes so it should be okay. I told you it would feel fine if you just put ice on it," Riza said, smiling as usual. Roy pulled his hand out of the bowl, pushing it away gratefully.

"I think my entire hand's numb," he laughed, shaking out his hand. Grabbing his bowl with it, Roy scooped the rest of the rice and vegetables with his chopsticks and ate it.

By the end of the evening, his hand was back to normal, all pain had gone. "From now on, you do the cooking," Roy said, turning the page of a book he was deeply immersed in. Riza stifled a laugh, and returned to the book she was reading.

"You can pay off the rest of your debt tomorrow," she remarked, flipping the pages of her book casually.

"Wait, what debt?"

"You still need to come with to one more of my target practices, surely you didn't forget?"

"No, I was hoping you would…" Roy mumbled, looking slightly more pale than usual. "Hey, I think Ed gets back tomorrow, it seems he's still in one piece," Roy said strategically, trying to change topic.

"Yes, he can come with." Roy gave in, and they both continued reading in utter silence for several more minutes.

"Roy, how's the case with that murder coming?" Riza asked, looking up.

"Oh you know, we still have very little evidence, it's a tough case. But I think we're catching up with the murderer, the higher ups are tracking it all. I'll probably have to go reevaluate some evidence tomorrow," Roy said, folding his book and setting it down on the desk. "Do I have to go to work tomorrow? I like to sometimes take Fridays off," he whined. Riza stared incredulously at him.

"How the hell you stay colonel is beyond me Roy. And no, now I'm here I'm going to get you back on your feet, speaking of that, we should go to sleep, if I go to sleep early tonight I can get up in time to make breakfast. " she said, looking up at the clock and getting up.

"What? It's only nine though,"

"You can stay up later if you want, but I'm still going to wake you up when I get up." Riza said, walking up the stairs to their room. She could hear Roy sigh and begin to come up too.

"Why is it you always need to get up at the crack of dawn? And why can't you at least let _me_ sleep in?" He whined, slipping under the silky covers of their bed. Riza simply glared at him, before lying down next to him. The lights clicked off, and Riza felt sleepiness drifting over her, comfort in the form of Roy's warm breath on her neck

"You do realize we have work tomorrow right?" she asked impatiently, pinching Roy's wandering hands with rather more force than was needed.

"You might as well let me, you know you're to sexy for me to just leave alone." Riza was tired of constantly fending off Roy, and decided to have what little pity she had left spared on him.

"Fine, just don't keep me awake too long, I need to be asleep by 10:30 at the latest," Riza said impatiently, trying to the best of her abilities to ignore her breasts being squeezed nicely. She took in a deep breath, gasping as Roy continued, her face growing hot. Everything was feeling fuzzy, Riza tried to focus, but the voice in her head constantly reminding her she had work tomorrow was growing fainter, and would be almost impossible for Riza to hear even if she had wanted to. Riza slipped into an utterly calm state of mind, enjoying every second.

Her career had always come first, so she had had no serious relationships before then. In fact, she had developed a special technique for groping, a patented elbow jab in the stomach followed by a swift kick in the shin and a hard punch in the center of the backbone. She had spent many years perfecting this deadly counter attack, now useless. One of Roy's hands found it's way out from under her pajama top and down lower. Riza went tense, they were going too far, she had to at least try to do something. Riza opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath, then was cut off by Roy.

"I know for a fact it's not your 'time of the month' anymore, I counted the days." Riza was speechless. How perverted could one man possibly be? "Just say the word and I'll stop here," he added on. Riza tried to say something, anything, but she seemed to have momentarily gone mute. She looked at the clock, for lack of anything better to do, it was 9:45. 'Well, I guess I've got some time to burn.'

IIIIIIIIIII

"Oh my god, you've eloped!" yelled Hughes in an unnecessarily loud and annoying voice.

"What!" Everyone turned towards Riza and Roy who had just walked through the door.

"What the fuck! Hughes, come with me. Right now." Roy said, dragging him into the hallway, closely followed by Riza.

"How the hell did you know?"

"Oh, it was obvious! One, Riza has never come late during her entire career, none the less noon, two, your acting all embarrassed and lovey-dovey around each other, and three, Riza's got a nasty limp, looks like she's sore all over," Hughes smiled, "I am in the investigations department after all."

A/N it's getting late so I'm going to end it at there for now. Super plot twist! Knew it had to come some time, oh well. Also, I just wrote some poetry on ep. 25, it's posted, so if you like poetry and stuff, read it. Well, I hope to update again soon, please give me constructive criticism and reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: yay! Over 100 reviews! Hell, over 125 reviews! I'm so happy, I've been super busy lately. As some of you have realized, I have started up another FMA fic, I needed a break from the ones I'm working on now, heh. This new fic is purely for entertainment purposes, I needed some comic relief, badly. On another note, to elope is to have sex. You're reading M fics and you didn't know that? Oh well, lets see what I can come up with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. There, I said it. –cries-

"My god yesterday was hell. All thanks to you!" Riza said, glaring at Hughes. "You didn't have to tell everyone, god damn it! Plus, I'm still not sure how to work Roy's clock so I slept in this morning, have you seen Roy? When I got up he wasn't there," Riza asked. Word of her and Roy finally sleeping together had spread like wild fire the day before, it had been utter hell.

Hughes just smiled and shrugged. "Roy eh? He got called off to investigate that murder case, they're finally getting some solid evidence, he said he'd call around lunch." Riza sighed, it was sure to be another day full of jeers from her fellows.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked herself, trying desperately to think of reasons to fire Hughes.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Riza? Is that you?" came a faint voice, ringing over the receiver of a phone.

"Roy, where are you now?"

"I'm not sure, we're heading out soon. Listen, we finally know what's going on, and hopefully who the next victim is. I'm going on a trip, it's a ways away from HQ so I might be gone for a month or so, I'll call you every day to see how things are doing," he said, reassuringly as static crossed the phone line, making it fizz.

"What! You're leaving me alone here to deal with Hughes and Havoc asking me every single day how you were in bed!" Riza yelled, her anger rising.

"…I've got to go, there's the train, I'll call when I get there," he said hurriedly, anxious to avoid Riza's wrath. The line went dead, and Riza hung up the phone. Riza sighed, but decided to move on for now. Might as well eat lunch, she could yell at Roy later.

Riza was feeling a little sick, and so didn't eat much. Several times Havoc tried to joke about her sleeping with Roy, and several times she had pulled out her handgun on him, until he eventually gave up, in favor of staying alive. The day was dull, paperwork to finish, Hughes to threaten, the usual. There wasn't even Roy there to help Riza force everyone do their work, though to tell the truth, he had been their leader in laziness, but none the less his company would have been nice.

"Good god, please don't let everyday without him be like this," Riza told herself as she went to bed that night. Roy hadn't called that day, but he would probably be to busy to call much, Riza knew he had just said that to comfort her. She slipped into an unsteady sleep, but sleep nonetheless.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Riza walked in the doors to HQ, her head was pounding. It had been two weeks and Roy had called several times, always closer to solving the crime. It had been a couple of days since he last called, but Riza knew that she shouldn't expect it from him. Besides, she had other things to worry about.

Riza gathered her papers, and walked into the office, slamming them down on the desk in a bother-me-today-and-get-a-bullet-to-the-skull manner. Her head was feeling horrible, she probably had the flue. Riza was about to sit down, when she jumped back up, running out of the door. She ran into the bathroom, her stomach churning horribly, as she went into one of the stalls and gave up what little breakfast she had eaten, and then some.

"Oh god, my head feels like it's splitting open, this is the third time this week," Riza muttered to herself, rubbing her forehead and swearing.

"Riza? Is that you?" came a familiar voice. Riza opened her eyes and looked over to see Gracia.

"Oh, Gracia! What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring the receding pain and smiling.

"Visiting my husband of course," she said, smiling warmly, "Riza, you look awful, and you smell absolutely horrid."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I've had the flue for a while, I'm puking my breakfast back up every morning the past few days, not to mention major headaches," Riza said truthfully, she could trust Gracia.

"Riza, you shouldn't be coming to work then! If you're that sick, that's bad." She answered worriedly, before adding, "I hear you're living with Mustang now, how's that?"

"Great, just great. I swear, he just had to leave a couple weeks ago, and he left me alone to deal with all of the snide comments, I mean, just because we slept together…" Riza's voice trailed off at the look of Gracia's expression, "What's wrong?"

"I hate to say this Riza, but this 'flue' sounds a lot, and I mean a _lot_ like when I got pregnant," she said sadly, "you need to go to the doctor to get this checked Riza."

"What!" Riza yelled, as what had just been said began to sink in.

"Riza, it's okay, I'll set up a doctor's appointment tomorrow, until then, take the day off for goodness sake! If you feel the way I felt, I'm surprised you could get up this morning!"

Riza sat in a stupor an hour later in front of her papers, Gracia was right, she felt like crap. "I guess I could take one or two days off."

A/N Bwahahahaha, I am master of the plot twists… sort of. I was going to answer some of your questions this chapter, but I'll wait until next chapter due to lack of time. Also, this story does not have too many more chapters to go, I'm far past half way done. If you can't remember what happens in the earlier chapters, I suggest you reread them, some of the earlier stuff is going to be pretty important –cough- Envy –cough-. To those of you who have been urging me on since I started this story and reviewing, and to those of you who have just started reading and still are, thank you so much! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome, see you next chapter. Sayonara!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: At the end of this chapter, I'm going to answer my reviewer's questions and comments! Yay! Also, I am now officially allowed to wear my gi and hakama in kendo, I'm so happy! After receiving several baffling reviews, I got the sudden urge to update, which is why I have done this so quickly. Well, I'll talk more at the end A/N, now I bet you just want to read the next installment of this fic. So, with all due respect, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, nor will I ever. Sigh…

Riza lye in her and Roy's bed, thinking of nothing in particular. Rain pounded on the windows, as thunder cracked and lightening flashed in the distance. Her mind was blank, the world she had once known, orderly and formal in everything, was crumbling around her like stale blue cheese. The phone ringed, quivering slightly on the hook across the room. It rang several times, before switching to the answering machine. Riza didn't bother picking it up, she didn't think she could stand to talk to anyone yet.

"Roy Mustang, leave a message after the tone," came a dull voice that had played several times that day.

"Miss, Riza Hawkeye? This is your doctor; we have your test results, congratulations! It seems…" came another voice Riza didn't recognize. She buried her face in her pillow, blocking out the rest. She knew what they would say; she just couldn't bear to hear it. A small beeping noise came, signaling the message was over, and Riza's grasp on the plush pillow in front of her loosened. Summoning up her strength, she got up and pressed a button on the phone.

"You have 2 messages," there was a slight pause before the first one played, "Riza? Are you there? It's Gracia, it's been a day so I was just wondering if you got your test results, call me anytime, you can talk to me about anything, okay? Bye."

"You have deleted message one."

"Message two: Miss, Riza Hawkeye? This is your doctor," came the same voice from only seconds before. Riza stared at the machine, her mind a dull buzz. "…Congratulations!" she pressed another button.

"You have deleted message two. There are no more messages."

A crack of thunder, much closer and louder rumbled through the house unnervingly, breaking the silence for the tiniest of moments. Riza walked downstairs, her stomach growling loudly. She ate more than twice what she usually ate now, though she still felt sick and light headed. She picked up a wireless phone on the way down, punching in a few numbers.

"Hello, Gracia speaking," came a soft, kindly voice.

"Gracia, it's Hawkeye," Riza replied, straining to keep her voice level.

"Riza? So, what're the results?"

"…I'm not pregnant. It turned out I had a bad case of the stomach flue, so I'll go back to work tomorrow. I feel way better already, I just needed some medicine."

"Really? That's great, you should just try to be more careful in the future. You scared me half to death there for a minute, oh well, you'll have kids when you're ready."

"I…I hear the water boiling, I've got to go," Riza said, turning on the stove. She clicked a last button on the phone, hanging it up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Get to work already!" Riza yelled the next day, as Hughes and Havoc continued to slack off. Undoubtedly talking about her, but Riza was trying to keep her yelling at a minimum today. Her head still pounded, but she was able to block it out by concentrating on her paper. Giving up, Riza got up to walk to lunch, trailing behind the others.

"Wow, someone's sure hungry," commented Hughes as he watched Riza wolfing down second helpings of everything. She looked up, blushing, her mind racing.

"Are you calling me fat? I've had the stomach flue, so I couldn't eat much of course I'm famished now," she said, glaring at him before going back for thirds.

"Hmm, well I was told to tell you that we've got field training today, seeing as you took yesterday off you didn't hear," he said, before heading back to the office. Riza choked on the bit of bread she was consuming, gulping down milk feverishly to dislodge it from her throat.

She ran to the bathroom, pulling a small bag from one of her pockets. She unzipped it and grabbed an aspirin from inside, swallowing it quickly before heading back. She prayed it would last her; her forehead was covered in cold sweat she had to wipe away every so often Her breathing was rough, and she still felt uncomfortably light headed. Half a day of paper work had wiped her out, Riza knew she couldn't keep it up much longer.

"Just an hour or two of running and climbing, nothing big, I can make it no problem," Riza told herself unconvincingly as she walked out of the building.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You've all done well, all that's left is the firing range," called out an officer as Riza panted heavily. Like everyone else lined up there, she felt like any second now, she would simply die of exhaustion. Moving up to the front of the line, she pulled out her handguns, a slight pang of joy in her breast. No matter how bad she felt, she loved the firing range.

Holding them up, Riza finally felt the full affect of the aspirin wearing off. Her head swam, and her hands shook horribly, barely able to keep up her trusted pistol. She fired 3 shots, missing the target completely, before dropping her gun. Black clouded her view; she swayed from side to side struggling consciously to stay up. She heard several yells, stumbling as she was unable hold off the tiredness any longer. And everything was black

A/N A bit short, but it's about two in the morning. Now, lets answer your questions and comments! Yay!

Q: NoNoNoNoNo not a baby anything but that I don't want a baby in this story its too soon  
but I do respect the fact this is your story not mine so do what you want.

A: …That's too bad… Oh well, I hope you still read this, please don't hate me! Also, this is the 17th chapter, they're grown and they've been together for months… how is that too soon? Also, thanks for the respect, it means a lot to me!

Q: Great story! I'm a big fan of Roy and Riza pairings so this was great. I'm wondering what you are planning to do with the whole Envy issue, that could turn out to be very interesting. Anyways, again great story, hope you find the time to update soon (I'm in school too so I know how busy it can get )

A: Thanks a lot! Yes, we all wonder what I'm going to do with that… even me. Here's a clue: very dramatic!

Q: and just HOW do you know how bad it burns? i thought you ate instant-ramen... lol good chapter, but why is hawkeye yelling the entire cooking scene?

A: I do eat instant ramen. Yes, but that is not all… and I have been burned cooking ramen, let me tell you it hurt like hell! Why is she yelling? …She's across the room, and everything is very frantic so she has too… I guess. –Sweat drop-

Q: i like the 9:30, work starts at eight thing. HAH! Roy can be such a slacker. btw, Pizza is out of the question. scolds i was thinking "what the hell does PIZZA have to do with the alternate universe they're in!" sigh writing AU fics can be so confusing... anyhoodles, nice chapter.

A: Thanks for all the reviews Voldie… please don't hurt me. Pizza eh? As you know, most the food I eat is instant, or take out. I couldn't think of anything else, that's a good point though. Your criticism is well placed, wish me better luck in the future!

Q: this chapter i liked the most for now( lol) anyhow keep improving ur skills on typing this badass lemon of Roy and hawkeye. well why the hells do u have so many watermelons?

A: Thanks, my watermelons are all gone now… sigh, summer is over. So depressing…

Well, I wish I could answer more questions, but I fear I have run out of time. If you have nothing better to do, read my other fics, or just review this one. You guys keep me writing, thanks! On a final note, I have on my lookup a list of my stories under 'plans' and when I'll update them, how far they are in the story etc. check it out!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a ton of homework to get to, sigh. School has me really busy, but I'll try to update again this weekend! Also, on another note, yes, Riza is pregnant, no, she usually isn't that tired, but she's pregnant so that has some side affects, and as for her call to Gracia, she lied through her teeth. Do I have to spell it out for you? Sorry, school has me in a bad mood… lets see what I can type up this chapter.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Black. It was the only thing Riza could see, an uneasy sense of nothingness surrounding her, as she seemed to float. A moment later, she could feel her surroundings again; she couldn't tell where she was. It was soft and warm, and Riza snuggled in closer. Why was everything still black? She had been at the firing range, she could remember up until there… must have blacked out.

Riza's eyes snapped open as she sat up immediately, looking around. She had to rub her eyes for a few seconds to clear them before she could see properly. She was lying in a bed, twisted in the soft blankets, in the hospital wing of HQ. Looking to her left, she saw Hughes sitting on a chair next to her, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Awake at last are we?" he asked.

"What? I guess, how long was I out? And where the hell are my clothes!" Riza exclaimed, noticing that she was only wearing a bra and panties and hugging the blanket around herself tightly.

"Hmm, where to start… well, we were finishing the field training, and you fired a few times at the range before going all clammy and fainting. Then, you were taken here right away, and you've slept the past four and a half hours. Oh, and you got a zero on your assessment," he said, "just kidding, just kidding! They let you off."

"Ah, I'm sorry, did you have to skip the rest of your work for me?" asked Riza, "I'm sorry I've been weak lately, I can't exactly explain right now."

"Don't worry, I hate field training so really, this whole thing helped me out. And your doctor's here, I'll go tell her you're awake," Hughes said, getting up and walking out the door. It was another few minutes before the doctor came in, and took Hughes's seat next to Riza.

"Riza, how do you feel? You look faint," she said, pressing her hand to Riza's forehead. "You realize why this happened right?"

"I know, but I thought I would only have morning sickness to deal with for the next few months," said Riza feverishly.

"Riza, you can't keep this up without sacrificing your baby, you've got to take some time off. You get maternity leave here, right?"

"Yes, and great dental, but I can't take so much time out of here, I'll get out of shape and miss so much," Riza said desperately, "almost all that we do is paperwork, how about I just don't do anymore training?

"I'm not sure you understand the seriousness of this situation, Riza. You can't do this, you have to make a decision between your baby and your career. Staying at work could lead to a premature, or still birth, and even if it was okay, you'd have no time to spend with your child," she explained sadly.

"I'll give you some time to think, and I suggest you speak to your partner about this," she continued, getting up, "this decision could affect your whole life, so choose carefully, and call me during the month some time when you're sure about it." And with that, she left Riza to lye back down in the bed and think about what to do, and where her clothes may be.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"You have one new message," came the dull, disembodied voice of the answering machine, as it paused several seconds as though trying to remember it. "Riza, we're about to leave, but Hughes told me you collapsed after field training, I'll call you tonight!" came the panicked voice of Roy, and the line went dead.

Riza pressed play. "You have one new message… Riza, we're about to leave, but Hughes told me you collapsed after field training, I'll call you tonight!"

"You have one new message… Riza, we're about to leave, but Hughes told me you collapsed after field training, I'll call you tonight!"

Riza walked into the kitchen, slightly soothed by Roy's voice, and went to eat dinner. She had left the hospital and gone back home a half hour after her doctor had left. She was famished, and, finding nothing easy to make, simply walked back to the phone and pressed speed dial.

"I'd like one medium pepperoni pizza."

A/N sorry she's having pizza again, I'm eating some right now, so I just put it down. I'll update again soon, later!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey, here you go! I had to type more while I felt the inspiration. I changed it a bit from the original chapter, but I like it better this way. Riza's in for a world of trouble, sigh. And Roy doesn't even know what's going on, must suck to be him. While typing this, I was listening to 'Move Across the Door,' by yellow generation, sigh, such a good song…

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, leave me alone already.

"Riza! What's going on over there?" Roy said exasperatedly over the phone.

"Well, long story short, today during field training I kind of collapsed at the end," Riza said, smiling weakly.

"What? But you're the most fit out of all of us!"

"Used to be Roy, used to be."

"What's going on? Are you sure your feeling okay Riza?"

"Yes… well, no actually. I feel horrible Roy, I'm puking every morning, and my head feels like it's close to bursting when I try to do paperwork, and do you know why?"

"Riza, you must be really sick, why can't you just take a few days off for a wh-"

"I'll _tell_ you why it is Roy. It's because I, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, am _pregnant with your child!_"

The phone was dead silent the next few moments, apparently Roy had stopped breathing

"Are you sure?"

"How could I not be sure? Roy, I went to the doctors and this is for real. You need to get back soon; I can't handle this on my own! My doctor says I'll have to stop going to work, oh god what do we do?"

"Riza, I'll be back within the end of the-"

"Roy? Roy!"

The line was dead.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Uhh, yes, this is first Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I'm going to have to stay home today, please give my paperwork to Maes Hughes, he'll be able to handle it for me," Riza said into the phone. Hughes could always use the extra work; he had far too much time on his hands.

It was noon by the time Riza had woken up, and she needed the time off to think. If she didn't decide what to do now, it may be to late later, she couldn't wait for Roy forever.

"If I have this baby, I won't be in the military anymore… Roy makes more than enough to support us, but I'm not sure whether I could stand to be a stay at home wife, that's why I joined the military," Riza thought out loud. It was winter, but early winter so there would be no snow for some time still. And so, it rained almost continuously, occasionally lightening or thunder would appear also. Today, it merely droned down on the windows, a white noise. Riza sat in bed, as she often did now, mauling over the pros and cons.

All in all, she doubted she would be able to give up this baby even if she wanted to, she wasn't that cold hearted. The only noise was a clock ticking somewhere, along with the constant pounding of the rain. Riza seriously believed she would die of boredom, if the phone hadn't suddenly rung.

"Riza, is that you?"

"Elisia? Why are you calling?"

"Hughes told me you were calling in sick still and I got worried, how are you?"

"Lets just keep it at 'I've been better'."

"Why don't I come over to keep you company? Roy's still gone, so it must be pretty boring over there."

"Hmm, it has been pretty dull lately, I guess that would be okay, wait, I think I hear someone at the door, one minute Gracia."

Riza got up as quickly as she could manage and walked to the door. Opening it up, Riza stared into a sight that she hadn't seen for so long, she had almost forgotten how much she loved it. The dark, cool pools of black that were Roy's eyes.

"Why did you leave for so long?" Riza said, her eyes watering slowly. She dropped the phone, fell forwards and hugged him, clinging to his shirt as silent sobs shook through her body, rattling her bones. Roy was stunned for a moment, before gently hugging Riza back, and walking inside.

IIIIIIIIII In Central HQ

"Hughes, is that you?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, you haven't called for a long time Roy, what's going on?" Hughes said, holding the phone to his ear.

"How's Riza? She sounded pretty awful last time I called, and I haven't been able to call her since."

"To busy to call your love? I'm ashamed of you, now as for me and Gracia and my little darling daughter-"

"Hughes, I don't have time for this so please just shut up! I need to know how Riza is, and it's not that I'm to busy for her, I think one of the telephone wires was broken by the rain storms or something, because the line's always dead there."

"That's strange, she was able to call in sick the past couple days, so it must be something on your end. As for how she is, I don't know, she's been staying at home as I said, but I'll tell her you called."

"Alright, I'll just try calling her again later. Tell her I'll be back by the end of the week."

"Alright, I've got to go, there's a call on the other line."

"Bye"

_Click._ Hughes pressed a button on the receiver and waited for the other call to be patched through.

"Is lt. Hughes there?"

"Gracia? How are you? Oh, and how's my darling Elisia?"

"We're both fine, I just called Riza, I'm worried about her."

"Yeah, she's had it pretty bad lately."

"But there's good news Maes, as I said, I was just talking to her, when she had to get the door, and it sounds like Roy's back at last!"

"Wait, what?"

"Mustang's back from his trip, so now she won't be alone anymore, I swear I wonder how-"

"Are you absolutely sure of this?"

"Yes, I heard Riza's voice with my own ears!"

"But not Roy's."

"I guess not, he didn't really say anything before Riza hung up."

"I've got to go, I may be home late tonight so don't stay up waiting for me."

_Click._ Hughes cast a glance at the pile of paperwork on his desk, and then shrugged it off. He never did it anyways. Throwing on his coat, he walked to the front desk and ordered a cab. Something wasn't right, and he would always help his friends. One of which, he feared dearly needed it as soon as possible.

A/N: Here, an extra long chapter to make up for the short one! My goal is to get 200 reviews by the end of this fic, so, as that is not long off, please review even if you don't like it much! On another note, just watched the 5th DVD, totally awesome! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing too, you help me want to write!

Yuko


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I rewrote this chapter god only knows how many times. It's a new record for me, the most unsatisfied with any chapter I've had yet, but I think this is about as good as I can get it (not very good). Also, last chapter was my favorite… sigh, the cruel realization. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm still trying for 200, wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, lovely, wonderful FMA…

"Riza, it's okay, calm down! So did anything new happen while I was away?" Roy said as Riza still clung to his shirt. They had sat down on the living room couch, and Riza was still teary eyed.

"Anything new? Do you know what I had to go through while you were away? Oh Roy, what'll we do about the baby?" Riza said, not even trying to hold back the flow of tears rushing down her cheeks anymore. She was so happy, but worried beyond belief of what Roy might say, and what they would do.

"I don't think that'll be a problem much longer," Roy said, smiling unnervingly. It was cold, and unfeeling. Riza looked up, letting go of his shirt and finally sitting up, slightly frightened.

"What… what do you mean Roy?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hmm? You still haven't noticed have you? I guess there's not much point in pretending any longer, I fear I must be quick in case anyone's realized the truth," he said, still smiling, as though without a care in the world. A bright flash of white light went up and down Roy's body, transforming him into a thin man with long strands of deep green hair, almost black.

Riza stared, trying to take in everything that was happening. She did the first thing she could think if, and reached for her guns, pulling them off the table where she'd been cleaning them earlier to pass the time. She jumped up; backing away into the kitchen and holding her guns up desperately, sweat trickling down the back of her neck.

Her hair stood on end as Envy walked forward calmly, still smiling sadistically. Riza fired both of her guns, but her hands were shaking and she missed the first couple shots. The backlash was harder to control due to Riza's weakness, and soon she knew she would be out of ammo anyways. Firing again, Riza was showered in hot, thick blood. Envy stumbled for a moment, and then got right back up, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was absolutely uncalled for Riza, you shouldn't make this any harder for yourself than it has to be," said Envy, the gunshots in his chest healing themselves a moment after they appeared. Envy backed Riza up to the wall, pinning her against it. "I told you not to tell anyone about our last little visit," he said, feigning a look of sadness, then smiling again, "but what's done is done. For that matter, I think I like it better this way, don't you?"

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Havoc, what the hell's taking so long?" Hughes yelled to the drivers seat.

"Chill lt., we're almost there. Just another half mile or so," he replied, lighting up a new cigarette. "So what's up that you need to check on Hawkeye so desperately?"

"Lets just say I've got a hunch that needs checking up on," Hughes replied solemnly.

IIIIIIIIIII

Riza ran into the bedroom, locking the door. She looked around frantically for some weapon, a way to defend herself.She cried out, as her stomach suddenly lurched, pain spreading throughout her abdomen. The door opened slowly, and Riza fell on the floor, the back of her head knocking against the hard, laminate wood. The world was getting blurry, and a vase fell off of the desk in the front of the room, shattering,as Envy walked in, laughing.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Get out of the car Havoc, I need you to come with," Hughes demanded, stepping out of the cab. Havoc shrugged and followed, walking with Hughes up to the house.

IIIIIIIIIIII

A banging noise sounded on the front door, Envy looking up in surprise. "Riza, open up! Don't make me break down this door," Hughes yelled.

"Hmm, too bad. After all the trouble I went to clipping telephone lines and murdering bystanders… oh well, I need to get back and finish taking care of the whole Leor incident anyways. Riza, I've got to go now, so tell anyone about either of my visits, and I might just have to come back again to see check in. I'll let you tell Roy this time, but that's just because I'm in a good mood today, and I'll know if you tell anyone else, so don't try anything like last time, okay?" Envy said, standing up and walking to the window, "and, I find that blood stains come out best with cold water."

And all that Riza could see was red, swimming in her vision, followed by total and utter darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Lt., step aside," said Havoc calmly, stepping up to the door. Pulling a hair clip out of his pocket, he jiggled it around in the lock, until a smooth click was heard.

"…Where'd you learn that?"

"TV," Havoc replied, opening the door and stepping in. Their first impression was of a normal house, everything just fine and dandy. On the first impression, that is. Walking into the kitchen, immediately they knew something, indeed was not right. Riza's guns lay on the ground unattended, and the floor had a small pool of blood in the center of it, still wet, but cold.

"Lets check upstairs," Hughes said to Havoc, motioning towards the staircase. They both walked up, going to the bedroom door first. Movement could be heard beyond it, the sound of a window closing and a heavy breathing. Hughes slammed open the door, Havoc right behind him. "Riza?"

In bed as though sleeping lay Riza, her eyes closed, and her body motionless, lying in a pool of her own blood, twisted in the white sheets. Everything else in the room seemed intact, other than a vase that apparently had smashed on the floor, spilling water and rose petals everywhere. Hughes ran over, grabbing her wrist. "…She's got a pulse, but her breathing's pretty rough, think we can make it out to the cab with her?"

Havoc nodded, too shocked to say anything. He walked up closer to help, and they pulled off the covers to carry her.

"…Maybe we should take her with the covers on."

Riza was utterly nude under the blankets, covered in various cuts and bruises. They both quickly wrapped her up, to panicked to be embarrassed, lifting her gently and walking down the staircase. She hung limply, unconscious to the world around her. Blood dripped from her mouth as they placed her in the back seat of the cab.

"Havoc, cant you go any faster?"

"I'm at the speed limit, after we pass the cop on this corner I can."

"…You've memorized where all the cops are stationed?"

"Yep."

"…That's just a bit frightening."

"Hold on lt."

A/N Ah, and so Riza is saved at the last minute… sort of. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but I had to write it, just like I had to make Riza pregnant. It's funny; I never planned for Envy to be involved in this fic at all, but that's just how some things turn out. Tell me what you think; constructive criticism is more than welcome! Also, I'm tired to the bone as I had kendo tonight, I'm getting better. I'll type more soon; hopefully the next chapter will not take me as long as this one did –sweat drop-. I'm so cruel to Riza, I'm sorry…


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Yay! Made it past 200! I'm so happy… so as a reward to my faithful reviewers, extra long chapter for you! I would have updated sooner, but my grandmother came to visit for a week, and as I don't see her often I spent lots of time with her. Warning: I've been sick today so I just chugged some Nyquil, so sorry if this chapters weird, I love Nyquil…

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. At least not yet, bwahahaha…

"Wait, and no one told me Riza was in the hospital until now, 4 days later, why?" Roy asked Hughes, speed walking to the hospital wing of HQ. He had just arrived, somewhat worried about Riza, only to hear she was actually in the hospital, and had been for several days.

"We tried to call, but the lines was either busy or dead," Hughes said, jogging to keep up with Roy. He slammed open the door, trying to act calm as he walked up to the desk.

"I'm here to see first lt. Riza Hawkeye," he stated impatiently.

"Third door to the left, you'll have to wait until her doctor leaves she's having a check-up," replied a bored looking receptionist, gesturing down the hall to the left. Roy sat down in a chair outside the room, waiting stubbornly.

"I'd love to stay, but I think if Riza found out how much work I've put off since she left, she'd have a heart attack and have to be moved back to urgent care," Hughes laughed, as he stood to leave, "see you in a while, Mustang."

It wasn't until 15 antagonizing minutes later that the doctor emerged from the room. She looked over, somewhat surprised by Mustang's presence. "Umm, excuse me but who are you?"

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, I'm here to see Riza, but the receptionist said wait for you first," he replied.

"Oh, so you're Roy," she said, letting out a small sigh of relief, "sit back down, I need to talk to you more in depth." Roy sat back down.

"Now, you can go visit Riza, but she's been extremely stressed lately," she began, "a lot has happened since you left, to start off, and put it bluntly for that matter, she was raped. Also, she has received numerous cuts and bruises, none very serious other than one on her left shoulder just above her arm, a broken rib, and a nock to the head. I need to warn you, due to the nock on the head and traumatic events, she has had a case of severe paranoia. She won't tell anyone what happened, and I'm the only one she'll let near without screaming, so you can try to get close, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave if she becomes too distressed. There are also… some other things, but I think she should be the one to tell you."

Roy stared blankly for a moment, trying to take in everything that was said to him, before getting up, and, at the good doctor's gesture, walking into Riza's room, closing the door silently behind him. "Riza?" he whispered, almost inaudibly.

She was lying in one of the hospital beds, her eyes closed. Roy waited a moment for a reply of some sort, but after receiving none, merely walked over and sat down next to her. Her eyes flickered, opening slowly, as though not sure they really wanted to. The recognition and reaction were both instantaneous. Riza sat bolt upright, backed as far to the back of the bed as she could go. Her eyes widened in impending horror, her voice caught in her throat a moment. Then "I didn't tell anyone, I swear!"

Roy was taken a back. "Riza, calm down, it's me, Roy," he said, trying to calm her and himself down. This wasn't going well, his mind raced for ways to reason with her.

"How do I know it's you," Riza said, stopping for a moment, her eyes watering, "I know that's just you come to torment me again Envy."

Roy couldn't say anything. His hand clenched, and he pulled it up, feeling an odd feeling in the center of it. He paused a moment, the memories coming back to him, before replying. "Riza, I'm Roy, on my hand here is the spot I was burned helping you make sukiyaki that day. It's turned to callus, but you can still see it," he said, holding out the palm of his hand, "that was the best meal I'd ever eaten."

Riza looked at him warily, but eventually took his hand in hers and felt the groove, formed in the shape of a pot handle. "You cried like a baby that night when I put ice on it," she said, her voice cracked, "for the being flame alchemist and a war hero at that, you sure can be stupid." Her voice was quivering, a sob on the edge, it seemed like every single word cost her. But she still managed to laugh and wipe away the tears that had gathered at the edge of her eyes.

Riza sat back in the middle of her bed, leaning forward to hug Roy. The embrace was warm, but short. Riza pulled away, her face clenched in pain as she gripped her left shoulder. "I'm sorry, the doctor said your left shoulder and arm had a bad cut," Roy said apologetically.

"…Really? Is that all she told you?"

"That and you got a bad nock on the head and a broken rib."

"Guess she decided to let me say the rest, heh," Riza replied, smiling a faint, bitter sorrowful smile, "Roy, take my left hand." Somewhat confused, he did as he was told. It was limp, and not as warm as the rest of her. "The cut right at the top of my arm at my shoulder goes down to the bone, maybe a bit further. Sliced right through the nerves, I haven't been able to move my arm since."

Roy was speechless, as she knew he would be. "I'm meeting with an expert on the subject two times a day and she helps me do exercises that will help me regain feeling, but so far nothing's helped. We think it may not heal," Riza said, cradling her arm gently. "…They say I'll be able to leave the hospital in a few days as long as I don't over exert myself," she said, her smile no longer adorn.

"But Riza, what about… the baby?" Roy asked. The more he heard, the more he regretted, but he knew it must be far worse for Riza. If she could stay strong through all of this, he had to too, to help her.

"Roy, the day after I came to the hospital… I thought about it and… I talked to my doctor and decided to," Riza struggled to say it, her throat was choking back sobs and she swallowed hard before continuing, "…there is no baby."

"Riza…" Roy could think of nothing to say. No words could ever truly comfort her over what had happened. They simply sat there, embracing each other sadly.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

The day Riza got out of the hospital it rained. But she still sat on the steps in front of HQ, enjoying the feeling of freedom.

"Riza, Mustang told me you got out of the hospital today," said Ed as he walked up and sat down next to her. "I've also heard that… you lost a lot while there."

"…You could say that."

"I just wanted to talk to you about it. I lost my mother long ago, and I'm continually reminded of the mistake I made of loving her so much that I couldn't let go," Ed said, holding up his automail arm and smiling sadly. "Riza, my advice to you is to not brood over the past," he said, getting up, "all it'll cause you is pain. Pain that will blind you to things you could easily see before.

"I know someone who lost her child, her body was too weak to give birth. Then she tried to bring the child back, and she lost so much, it's amazing that she's still alive today. And because of that, she will forever live with her disability, a sickness you could say. Learn from the mistakes of those around you, so that you don't need to make them yourself to understand." And with that he left.

Riza pondered this a moment, before walking back inside. "Roy, have you finished your work?" she asked, walking into the office.

"…Depends on your definition of 'finished'" Roy replied after a moment of thought, "and anyhow, I've got to get ready to go."

"Wait, go where?" Riza asked, her breath quickening. He had been away so much already, how could he leave again so soon?

"You need to pack your stuff as well," replied Roy, looking slightly surprised, "hmm, you must have not seen since you were in the hospital. The break for the holidays starts tomorrow, Christmas is in a week." Roy was right. Riza had been so worried and in the hospital so much lately she had forgotten that it was already late December.

"Christmas…" Riza said to herself, wondering if she could survive through it all without drowning in misery.

"Riza, you've been through more than I can believe lately," Roy said as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close, while avoiding her left arm. "If it had been me, I would have lost the will to smile long ago. But you continue on, trying to act like everything's okay and enjoying life. But you don't have to pretend to be happy, we can talk this over and eventually you'll get over it."

"That day… I truly wanted to die. The operating table, what I did, killing off yet another innocent life… I was utterly disgusted with myself. I don't deserve this life."

"Riza, you did what you had to. Someday you may have a child of your own, but you just weren't ready yet, neither of us was. All that we can do is look to the future, we fall in pits so that the next time we take that path we will remember where they are."

Riza thought about this, and for the first time that week smiled a true smile. She wouldn't brood in the past, at least not for long. And as she thought this, and felt the cold dark depression surrounding her very heart ebb away, even if just a little, she clenched her left hand.

A/N Hey read and review. Sigh, only one or two more chapters to go, thanks a lot for everyone who helped me reach 200 reviews! Also, as some of you I am sure have noticed, I just started a new fic centered around Ed. It's yaoi and uber dark, but if you want to read it please do! I'll update this next weekend, please review if you liked it. Or even if you didn't like it, your reviews keep me writing! Maybe we can make it to 250! Or not, either way –sweat drop-. Till next week!

Yuko


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Hi again! Thanks as always to all of my reviewers; you make me want to write! Still trying to reach 250, but I may not, oh well. Well, I don't really have anything else really to say, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned FMA

"Roy, where are we going?" Riza asked again as they walked down the street.

"You'll see," he replied. Riza continued to walk next to him, somewhat annoyed, but patient nonetheless. Break had started the day before, only a few weeks to go until Christmas. Riza was still in deep despair over the whole abortion incident, but Roy seemed to be trying as hard as he could to make it up to her. And so they trudged through the light snow from the night before to were ever the hell they were going.

"Just around this corner, here we are," Roy said, as they rounded a bend and came to a small shop. The front was chalk full of lush green trees, each slightly different in it's own way. "Pick one out," he said, gesturing around, "You need a Christmas tree for a good Christmas."

Riza stared in wonder at the trees, frosted in a layer of soft snow. Then they began to wander about, looking at each one individually it seemed. Riza couldn't abandon her sadness and guilt, but Roy helped her carry the burden. And, seeing as it was a huge burden to carry alone, she couldn't help but be grateful and feel her spirits lift at Roy's many varied attempts to make her smile. After about an hours worth of searching, they found a lovely tree near the back, it was missing a branch or two, but seemed just about right.

"Roy?" Riza asked as he purchased the tree

"What?"

"I love your enthusiasm and all, but how are we going to get this home?"

"…Didn't think about that."

In the end, they also bought a large sledge to drag along behind them to carry the tree. It also served useful while they got tinsel, ornaments, and other decorations. They spent most of the day simply wandering around and buying Christmas related things. Also, at Riza's request, they stopped to buy some groceries due to Mustang's utter lack of non-alcoholic beverages and food whatsoever. "Here, I need to pick up something, I'll meet up with you when your done shopping for groceries," Roy said. Riza nodded in accent and looked around. Where to start?

Wandering through the isles of assorted foods, it became painfully apparent that Riza would need more than one trip. Spices, fruit, vegetables, flour, cookbooks, Roy needed everything. 'Best just get the necessities,' Riza thought exasperatedly as she loaded up her cart with things such as flour, rice, spices, and meat, 'this could take a while.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Got everything?" asked Riza, dragging the sledge lazily behind her.

"Yep, you?" he replied, looking in disbelief at the mass amount of groceries.

"Pretty much."

They finally made it home, and Roy began trimming and setting up the tree. "Riza, what's for dinner?"

Riza, meanwhile, was nailing the wreath to the front door. "I don't know, but one thing's for sure, I'm not making it."

"Right, sorry. How about we, go out to eat tonight? I'll call and get us reservations somewhere," Roy replied, berating himself for forgetting Riza's disability. Her left arm was, for the majority, still immobile. She could move her fingers and bend them rather well now, but it would be sometime yet before she could use it again. But it would be all right, all he had to do was pull some strings and they could get into the fanciest, most difficult to get into restaurant. And tonight, he was going to impress.

It was about an hour or two later that almost all of the decorations were up and both Riza and Roy were hanging silver and gold baubles on the tree. Once the box was empty of decorations, all now located on the tree, they both stepped back to admire the affect. It was simple, but beautiful and breathtaking in it's own way. "They say less is more," Riza stated, "and this proves it."

"Riza, get dressed up, tonight we're going out to eat," Roy said. He himself needed some fancying up, and it wasn't until another 15 minutes or so had passed that they were both ready, Riza throwing on some red shoes to go with her dress. She had her hair down, and wore a light red lipstick, only just noticeable. Her dress was casual, with simple red short heels to go with. Roy had on a tux, black shiny shoes (probably guchi), and no makeup, seeing as he's a guy. They got in the car, driving away from their now Christmas-ified house. Where they went to for dinner was like Robertino's, only more fancy, more exclusive, and more expensive.

Riza sat down, marveling at the length of many of the other women's dresses. 'Does Roy expect me to wear things that short?' she found herself wondering incredulously, 'you can totally see her panties.' Which would be a problem, as Riza did not wear normal panties; she secretly prided herself upon wearing undergarments with… less fabric involved. It was one of the few ways in the military that she could express how feminine she was, though no one could tell she was wearing it.

"Riza, have you decided what to order?" Roy asked, snapping her out of her thoughts on thongs and perverts like, well, Roy.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'll have the broiled chicken fillet with cream sauce and a small salad," Riza replied as the waiter standing casually behind Roy noted this. After living with Roy for so long, she had learned how to know what is and what is not good in restaurants. Many things she had to learn out of first hand experience, like the fact escargot was really just a fancy word for snails. Really, who thought of that? It's just weird.

"And a bottle of your most expensive Champaign," Roy added.

"Roy, it's no fair," said Riza as the waiter glided off to do whatever waiters do. Obviously not anything we regular human beings would know about. "I told you everything that happened when you were away in my life, so now you have to tell me what went on in yours."

"Well, not much to tell the truth," Roy said, "We followed clues, compared murders, and we thought it was adding up, but it was all just a bunch of red herrings. I knew that something was wrong the night I saw one of them.

"I had gone on my own to retrace our steps and check on the clues we had when I heard a struggle going on a ways off. It was in a dark alleyway, there were two men. One of them was effortlessly choking the other, practically enjoying it, and as I watched the life drained out of the other. I ran forward to get the murderer, at least see his face, and I did. It was mine. It looked like it had been someone else's a moment before, but in the blink of an eye I saw myself toss the body aside, wink at me and disappear into the night. It was like a mirror, a mirror with a mind of it's own. Except mirrors can't kill."

There was a brief silence, before Roy continued. "The next day we realized that it was all random and nothing could be done about it. We were chasing a shadow, seizing at thin air. Then I heard you collapsed and, as the murders had stopped and the case was obviously hopeless, got on the next train I could," he finished, uncorking the newly arrived Champaign and pouring it into both of their glasses.

"Sounds like we both had our fair share of social time with Envy," Riza joked. It felt good to laugh again. Shortly later their meals arrived, with all the frills and magnificence of a 5 star restaurant.

"It's funny, remember our first date? It was at a place like this," Riza commented, gesturing at the surroundings.

"Yeah, then Ed and Hughes came to spy on us. To not be suspicious, Ed borrowed Hughes's wife's dress and makeup. And where he got the bra, to this day remains a mystery," Roy finished.

"Good times."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the meal, they did not immediately head home. This restaurant, being fancy and hard to get into, had a large garden in the back. The tranquility of it all was amazing, and the continued snow falling made the sight absolutely picturesque. Located around the extensive grounds were several delicately carved marble benches, all freezing, but pleasant enough to sit on. They stopped to rest on one of these, admiring the frost and festive lights.

"Riza, I know you've had a hard time with everything that's happened lately, and I couldn't be there for you. That is one of my greatest regrets, Riza, I want to be there for you. You shouldn't have to do everything yourself," Roy said, staring Riza in the eyes. Warmth emanated from them in a way, Riza loved their dark mysteriousness. The things Roy said were kind, but reminded Riza of things she didn't exactly want to think about just then when things seemed so good. Depression began edging in on her heart, but she tried to push it away.

"Riza, I want to help you carry your burdens, I want you to be able to rely on me, to be able to trust me with anything. Riza, will you marry me?" Roy pulled a small velvety box out from his coat. The ring inside was silver with a single diamond in the middle, a curving pattern on the silver, and an inscription on the inside. Simple things often hold the greatest beauty in the world.

A/N: Had to fit that bit in, that's why this chapter's so long. I'll update when I feel like it, might be a while though. Please review! I will love you if you do.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I must say, I surprised myself with this chapter. It is pure comic genius. A bit short, but funny none the less. Ah, thanks for all the reviews, I love you! Right now I am eating cookie dough, it is delicious. Quite, quite delicious. Also, lots of you are saying you love my writing style, which both pleases and confuses me. Anyhow, on with this wonderful, hilarious chapter, enjoy! 'The Secret Life of Waiters,' I'd buy that book...

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

"Oh Roy, I don't know how to tell you this… well, no," Riza replied, looking rather sad. "I'm tired of the lies, Roy, I can't be with you any longer."

"What? But Riza, why not, I swear I'd never cheat on you or lie or anything!"

"No Roy, it's not you, it's just that… I'm in love with Ed!" Riza replied. Roy was quite literally dumbstruck. "But, but…"

"He and I were going out in secret before I started going out with you, and I never really got over him. I just love how short he is, it's so sexy…" Riza said, as Ed walked up.

"Hah! Now I can make fun of you for being too tall you stupid bastard colonel!" Ed smirked, frenching Riza. They started making out and taking off their clothes right on the bench.

"NOOOOOOO!" Roy yelled, sitting strait up in bed, covered head to toe in sweat. Riza walked out of the bathroom in her lingerie, taking the toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Awake at last are we? Do you know how much trouble you caused me?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"What does Ed have that I don't Riza, tell me!" he yelled in a panic.

"What the heck are you going on about?" Riza replied, "Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"Yes, you and, Ed, oh god."

"Wrong. Ed wasn't even there, what're you thinking? We were eating dinner and you said you had something really important to tell me, but then you got really nervous and started drinking all of the Champaign. Then you passed out, and I had to drive back, nearly got in an accident not being able to use my left arm and all."

"That explains the immeasurable pain I have in my forehead," Roy said, getting up slowly and stumbling into the bathroom past Riza, "I think I'm going to puke."

"I'll be right back," Riza sighed, going down into the kitchen. Roy puked into the toilet, he felt horrid, but also wonderful. Riza didn't love Edward, she loved him!

"Here, once you're done being sick, drink this," Riza said, handing Roy a glass of light pink liquid, "It's medicine for hangovers, I'd figured I had better get some a while ago when I saw the inside of your refrigerator."

Roy gulped down the drink. "Hmm, tastes like cherry."

"Don't worry, I figure that hangover is enough punishment for you," Riza said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Roy asked. Wow, maybe she really wasn't mad at him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on Roy, you've got to hold still," Riza yelled, firing her gun once more. "Puke here and I really will kill you."

Roy's head pounded, every time Riza took a shot it was like a bomb going off. _Pretty sure she's mad at me,_ he thought, wincing as Riza fired again. This session was twice as long as usual, seeing as Riza couldn't use her left hand and so had trouble reloading.

"There, all of your debt is paid off," Riza smirked, after Roy had returned and they were finished.

"Riza, are you absolutely sure that was hangover medicine?" Roy said, feeling sick all over.

"Let's see, I think so," she replied, "wait, I put that right next to Hayate's ear drops… What color was the stuff you drank, dark or light pink?"

"Light…" Roy said fearfully.

"Oh my," Riza replied in mock concern, "Oh well, it's only toxic in large amounts, we can chance it."

"You really don't forgive easy do you?" Roy replied, feeling like he was about to puke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Feeling better?" Riza asked later as she slurped some chow mien. They had ordered out Chinese for dinner.

"Yeah, after I puked for about an hour," he sighed, "do you forgive me now?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she laughed, "you should have seen yourself out on the firing range today, it looked like you were dieing."

"…That's not funny."

"Maybe not to you." Roy sighed. But he was feeling better; they had eventually found the hangover medicine in the end.

"Riza, I have to say something," Roy said, "before I wimp out."

"Hmm? What is it?" Riza replied, taking a sip of tea.

"Never do that again. This whole day made me wish I was dead," Roy said, now able to laugh about it with Riza. "But also, I guess I deserved it in a way. Perhaps I didn't need such a cruel, heartlessly evil punishment, but I got mine in the end," Roy said, "Riza, you're the only person below me who could cause me such pain without my anger. I love you, so much I feel like I'll burst with it. Will you marry me?"

A/N Sigh, he really proposed this time. Over take out Chinese food, hah. Bet you got all freaked out in the beginning part before you knew it was a dream, eh? Sigh, like some of you, I was feeling it was getting too predictable, and so thought up this whole plot twist. This chapter took so long because I had to retype it with this idea, but it was worth it! I laugh so hard whenever I read that beginning part now… Well, I must get to sleep, I'll update next weekend. Please review! If you do I'll love you.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sigh, my apologies, but this chapter is rather short. I tried to add as much humor and content as was possible though, so I hope you enjoy it. And yes, that last chapter, 23,was my favorite, I laughed so hard… three words: pure comic genius. Any who, here ya' go!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

"I thought something was up," Riza smiled, as Roy pulled out the ring, conveniently placed in his pocket. Riza picked it up, rolling it around her fingers. "How did you know I prefer silver to gold?"

Roy smirked. "After taking you out to some of the more fancy restaurants and observing the following utter disasters and total humiliation, it occurred to me that you probably preferred the more simple pleasures in life."

Riza glared at him for a moment, before sliding the silver circle onto her ring finger, it shined slightly in the lamplight. A diamond was placed delicately in the center, but it wasn't too big or showy. "I have just been proposed too by my beloved, over a bowl of take out Chinese food. Never expected that one," she smiled, "but the ring does go rather well with my wardrobe."

"I know it's not exactly how you expected this moment to be Riza, I just couldn't wait any longer, sorry-"

"Roy, please, for once in your life, shut up. You're right; this isn't how I expected your proposal at all. It's better," she grinned, "I thought you'd go for some super high classed fancy thing, god am I relieved."

"Umm, okay, I'll just take that as a compliment," Roy laughed.

"Well, if you must know, yes," Riza finally said, "I will gladly marry you, Roy." She leaned forward and kissed Roy, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yes, it's 6:00 December 25th in that church on 12th and 45th," Roy said, "can you make it?"

"Christmas Day? You really went all out," Hughes voice came over the receiver, "Of course, I'll bring Gracia and Elicia. Ohmigod, you haven't seen my new pictures of her, they are so adorable, I swear she's going to be a model, don't you think? I mean, she looks just like her mo-"

"Hughes, stop talking or I'm hanging up right now."

"Boy, someone's uptight," Hughes whined, "fine, what else is there you want to say?"

"Promise not to talk about your daughter for the rest of the conversation and I'll tell you."

"Fine, fine, what is it?"

"Hughes, I want you to be my best man."

"Really? Sure, oh, then Elicia can be the flower girl, I just have to get her a new dress, what do you think suits her better, pink or purple? I think she looks absolutely adorable in everything, but-" Roy, feeling an hour long rant on Elicia's future careers, adorableness, and all around anything Hughes could think to say, immediately hung up.

An hour later, it was Riza tying up the phone lines, having much the same problem. "Hello? Is Gracia there?" she asked. As luck would have it, Hughes was the one to first pick up the phone.

"Riza? Are you calling up to ask if Elicia will be the flower girl for your wedding? The answer is yes, she'd love to! She'll be so adorable, what do you think, pink or purple? That's it, I'm getting her both, then she can change afterwards at the reception so everyone can experience all of the cuteness-"

"Hughes! Give the freaking phone to Gracia, or I'm hanging up right now."

"But Riza…"

"Did I say to give it too her tomorrow, or now?"

"Fine, have it your way. You and Roy are both just a bunch of killjoys." There was silence for a moment, before Gracia's voice came on the phone.

"Hello? Riza, is that you?"

"Yeah, you need to put Maes on a leash, he'll drive everyone at the wedding insane."

"I can't believe it, you're getting married at last, and on Christmas day, how romantic."

"Something like that, listen, Gracia, will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Sure thing, I'll try to restrain Hughes."

"Yeah, and I was going to ask if Elicia will be the flower girl, just please don't tell Hughes until the day before."

"No problem, did he start the 'purple or pink?' talk?"

"Sadly enough, yes. It almost made me want to not ask for her to be the flower girl."

"Now you're just being cold."

"I'll see you at the wedding."

A/N: short but sweet, no? I'll update next weekend as winter break is coming then so I'll have lots of time to type. Also, I am considering making a sequel to this story, I've thought out a plot for it, but I think I might not make it. I need your input, sequel, or no sequel? Warning though, if I make a sequel it will be very sad and emotional. **VERY** sad and emotional. But good, quite good. But not as joyful and humorous. It's your call right now, either way is fine with me, if you want to discuss my plans for it with me feel free to email me anytime. As always, I will love everyone who reviews, good night!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I am both proud and sad to say it, but I must tell you. This is the final chapter in the story, I tried to stretch it out as far as I could, but all good things must come to an end I suppose. I would like to thank everyone who's read this story this far, and thank all of my wonderful reviewers, your comments and suggestions make my job much more fun! Well, I humbly present you with the next, and final installment of The Life of a Military Dog.

"Riza, where are you?" asked Maria Ross. Usually she would be lt. Ross, but today is was simply Maria Ross.

"I'm coming right now, they just finished cleaning it," Riza replied, grasping the phone tightly, "Maria, the connection's breaking up, tell everyone I'll be there soon, try to stall a bit."

The phone line went dead. Ross shrugged and hung it up. "Oh Riza, late to your own wedding? That's just sad."

Riza hung up the phone as well, sighing heavily. This was not going well.

Flashback

Riza pulled the bag out of the trunk of the car, it weighed a ton. How could a dress weigh so much? It didn't seem physically possible, but there was nothing she could do about it as she hauled it back to the house. Luckily Roy wasn't back yet, and Riza got inside with little difficulty, dragging the paper bag on the floor. Then the phone rang.

"Riza? There you are, I've been calling all day!" came Hughes's freakishly annoying, shrill voice filled with glee. "I really need to know, pink or purple? Or maybe white, oh then she could match you, but that might not look good," he began ranting on about nothing, Riza growing ever more impatient.

"That's it! Hughes," she pulled out one of her handguns with her free hand, "I suggest she wears red, the color you will be covered in very soon if you don't shut up!"

"But Riza, this is important, red would clash horribly with her eyes, maybe a soft baby blue?"

Riza closed her eyes, she wanted to scream more than anything right now. She listened for several more seconds before losing it completely, new record. Usually it took Hughes much longer to completely piss her off.

"That's it, Hughes, I forbid you from picking any of Elisia's clothes for the wedding. At all."

"But Riza, what-"

"No buts! It's my wedding, not yours! Now hang up this phone, now."

"Not even the shoes-"

"Now, Hughes!" She threw down the phone, anger boiling through out her. She pistol-whipped the air, imagining his head replacing that funny shaped glass on the counter top. It shattered satisfyingly upon impact, she'd have to clean up the glass later, but Riza felt somewhat soothed. So soothed in fact, it took her a few moments before she realized a key factor in the situation. The glass she had broken had been full of wine. Blood red wine in fact, that was now spilling down the counters and soaking the bag. "Oh, holy freaking crap!" she screamed, pulling the dress out as fast as she could, no good.

"Riza, I'm home," came Roy's casual voice.

"Oh god," Riza shoved the dress into a cupboard full of pots and pans, where she could hide it. "Roy, get the hell out!"

"What? What did I do?" he said, slightly panicked as she ran out and shoved him out the door.

Flashback end

And that was why she was at the drycleaners today. Pulling the now perfectly white wedding dress into the back of a car, and yelling at Havoc.

"Start driving already, 5 more minutes and they'll start without me," Riza said in a panic.

"Lets see, it's Tuesday, so the roads should be clear of cops for a while longer," Havoc mused, starting up the car, "no sweat."

"…I'll just pretend I didn't hear that first bit."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riza ran out of the car, luckily she wasn't in her high heels yet. Maria and Gracia, her bride's maid and maid of honor were waiting outside for her as she ran up.

"Riza, quick, you need to get changed," Gracia said, leading Riza too a dressing room.

"How long do I have?"

"Lets see, it starts in 3 minutes," Maria said, glancing at her watch, "Gracia, get the make up and hair, I'll get the dress."

"I think I can dress myself," Riza replied.

"Riza, the time for that was 15 minutes ago. You brought this upon yourself," Gracia replied, in a kind, yet somewhat stern voice. Riza was shoved into a chair, only standing back up long enough to pull up the dress, have it buttoned, and pretty much jump into her shoes. The music started playing as Riza puckered her lips and finished smoothing on some rose colored lipstick.

"That's you cue, Riza, get out there!" Both Gracia and Maria yelled, practically tossing her out. Riza fell flat on her face, first step she took.

"Oh god," she whispered to herself, getting up and rubbing her nose, "This is defiantly not going well." Gracia and Ross walked next to her and helped her get down her footwork on the way too the front, how could she not have noticed how high the heels on these shoes were in the store? 'Guess Hughes decided to go with purple,' she thought to herself, rows of familiar faces greeting her as she stumbled past. Riza finally made it to the front, where both her bride's maid and maid of honor abandoned her, all alone other than Roy and some sickly looking priest. She was having trouble breathing; there was too much pressure. Riza wobbled uncomfortably, she was so nervous.

She looked at Roy, he too looked a bit nervous, but confident. At that moment, he was happy and confident; two things Riza had great difficulty grasping just then. He looked away from the priest, over at her. His dark eyes, his silky hair, and a simple nervous smile. Riza smiled back, little by little, if he could be strong, so could she.

And as the low monotone of the priests voice continued, and Riza stared at Roy, bouquet clasped nervously in her in her right, and left hand. She could hold something low down like it now with her left hand, and bend her elbow about halfway up. She thought of this, Roy had helped her in her physical therapy; he'd always been there to help her, whenever he could. Riza remembered everything, even the things she'd hoped to forget at one time, memories that still haunted her in sleep and wake. And as she looked down at the ring on her finger, the back up at Roy, and she knew she was starting up a whole new life, another journey. It was time to see where the path in life she had chosen took her. And she said, "I do."

The End

A/N though this is the end of the story line, there will be another chapter, as a final note from me. It will also include a preview of this story's sequel, which I have decided to make if everything works out as planned; I plan to post this last note within the next few days. Good night to you all, and happy holidays.


	26. Final Note

This chapter is not really a chapter, but a final note on the story from me, the author. If you don't want to hear about the effort and thought I put into this story, and where I had earlier considered taking it along with other random facts about it, feel free to skip down to my preview and notes on the sequel I plan to make of it, or simply don't read this chapter at all, no one's making you. To those of you still reading now, here lies my final note to you. Enjoy.

First of all, thanks are due, to my many readers and reviewers. I am very proud to have so many people reading and enjoying my story; it truly makes me happy, and more confident of my own skills at writing. And to my reviewers, thank you so much for going to the trouble of telling me what you think! It means a lot to hear feedback on what I did well, and what I could have improved. Also, thanks to my reviewers, I passed my first goal of 100 reviews, second goal of 150, third goal of 200, and fourth goal of 250! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed each chapter, and to those of you who only commented once or twice, I'm still very glad you did.

This is the first fanfic of mine that I have finished, second fanfic I have ever written in general, and first FMA fic I've ever written. I had a hard time trying to not make the characters ooc, and made a lot of mistakes, but I really think I'm getting better. As they say, or as I say at least, 'we fall in holes so that the next time we go down that road, we can remember where they are, and avoid them.'

The Storyline

In reality, I was inspired to write this story from a dream I had, where I was Riza. I'd rather not go into detail on it, but it got me thinking randomly one day, 'what would it be like if Riza got pregnant?' And that was the original basic storyline for it. That Riza gets knocked up with Roy's kid, and what problems that leads too in her military career and general life. Would she try hiding it at first, would she tell Roy? These questions are what I asked myself, and eventually I started typing it up. I was tired of the Naruto fic I was working on, so I tried out something new. It was my secondary fic, not my top priority, but then I got more into the story, and soon it was much more popular than I expected it to ever be, and it became my top priority.

And so I started this story, it was merely going to be a humorous fic about Riza's troubles with pregnancy, and everyone's reactions and what not. But then, I slowed it all down, I wanted to build up the relationship so it seemed more realistic, but also, I'm not good at romances so I was putting that off in favor of some basic comedy. But as I went on more and more, the story became more intense, and I couldn't stop with something as bland as pregnancy, I wanted to add more flavor. So, at the end of one of my chapters, I suddenly added Envy. I don't know why, I was continually telling myself how stupid and insane it was, but he made it in there anyways.

So, I built it up more around the threat of Envy, and decided that the story could use some more serious stuff; after all, life isn't all happiness. I never planned for Envy to even appear in my story, but I found it worked well, and wrote around it. I was making plans for this story, early on, in the beginning chapters of this fic, after Envy first appeared; I decided he would rape Riza. I also decided she would be pregnant, in staying with the original storyline, but she would be forced to give up the child for fear of it's death at Envy's hands, or it's neglect from her life due to her military career. All in all, it would simply be better that she gave it up, and so that's what I had her do, being the smart, rational person she is.

Another decision I put in last minute, and had trouble deciding what to do with was Riza's paralyzed arm. I liked the idea, so added it in, but I had a hard time choosing what to do with it. I was greatly considering it not recovering, and her getting an automail arm, but in the end decided against it, even though it would have been super cool! At this same time of decision making, I decided the end of this story would be some time during the wedding, and that would be that, no matter how I wished to go on, I would restrain myself to there.

In fact, it wasn't until the last few chapters that people started asking about a sequel, that I even considered one. It took a lot of thinking and planning, and it's story is still full of kinks I'm trying to work out, but I will in fact, be making a sequel if I can manage it. Hahaha, the story's kinky…

During the creation of this story, many things happened in my life. I attended the funeral of one of my pet chickens, and a friend of mine who I still miss very much. But good things happened as well, I went to a wedding of one of my mother's friends, and I began reading FMA fanfics. I listened to 'Indelible Sin,' FMA's first ending theme, a grand total of 145 times, and 'Move across the door,' the second ending theme, a total of 427 times while writing this. I always listen to J-pop while typing up and reading fanfics, it helps me think clearly, and I simply love listening to music.

The Sequel

As I mentioned before, I was tormented by thought of making a sequel, after a reviewer suggested it. I really enjoy this story and what I did with it, so I wanted to at least try to think of a story for a sequel. And after a particularly touching FMA episode centered on a back-story about Lust, I really started to think a lot about the homunculi, and their general situation. And that gave me the idea for the sequel. As I warned many times ahead of time, it will be dark, full of sadness, angst, and etc. It is, in fact, based around the death of a character, I would be more specific, but I don't want to give out any major spoilers on it. So, here is a sneak peak of part of one of the later chapters in my soon to be made sequel. No, I haven't actually typed up any of the chapters yet, but this is how I imagine it will be like.

Preview

She followed him. Why? There really was no reason she could explain, she simply felt attracted to him somehow. Like she knew him, from a distant memory, or perhaps a dream she had long ago. She felt strange around him, warm. She knew the others didn't approve of it, and they indeed planned to kill him, but she couldn't help it. She'd never felt this warmth before, and she wanted more. She needed more; she couldn't go back to the black, the darkness, the cold. She'd been there too long. And it was only natural, as they had assured her, for her to want. She was, after all, Greed.

One thing about him puzzled her though; he often visited a dark, cold place. Why would anyone willingly go into such a place of coldness, filled with death? He visited the same place, once a month at least, often with flowers. They were beautiful, but he would simply abandon them at the foot of a grave. She wanted them, but respect for the dead held her back. But one day she abandoned hiding after he left, the crimson roses, they would be hers today. Then she could feel closer too him. She jumped down from the branch of an oak tree, walking over to the grave. It was fairly new compared to the others, but already coated in dust and grime. Greed bent down to wipe it off, she didn't know why. But she simply wanted too, whom could it hurt?

So, that'll give you an insight to my further plans. The story's still kind of kinky (lol) so it may take a while to get up, but it will be up within the end of the week I hope. For those of you who have the ungodly skill of prediction and know what's going to happen already from that preview, your kind of scaring me, but more importantly please don't tell anyone else in your reviews, or any other form of communication. If you want more hints to the storyline, and to know more of my plans, feel free to email me at you can email me there anytime.

I love to talk about fanfics, my plans, or simply anime in general, so anything you want to tell me I'll listen too, even if it's 'You write horrible stories. I hate you, and even thinking about you makes me want to puke. Do the world a favor and please just die.' I'd listen to that and reply happily! Though I'd be somewhat frightened…

End

Well, this has turned out rather longer than planned, but none the less, it was quite fun! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I look forward to hopefully seeing you read and review the sequel. Well, I fear I'm in desperate need of sleep, so I must bid you farewell. The Life of a Military Dog has finally come to an end, I'm sad to see it go, but excited for the future. Goodnight, and happy holidays to you all!


	27. update

Ok, I remembered that I was going to tell you all when I started up the sequel to 'The Life of a Military Dog,' and that was a really, really long time ago… nervous laughter. Well, so here I am. It's called 'A Replica of Love' and is on my list of stories. And to those of you, who read to chapter three and stopped in horror, please continue reading. My plans on this story have changed so much from the original, including the preview… it's crazy. I try and plan my stories out and then I just end up ignoring the plans and twisting it around. Anyhow, as I was going along, I changed it… so that Riza may not be… in the situation positioned for her at the end of that chapter. Ok, ok, she's not dead. There. I said it.

But anyhow… yah. I'm on chapter 11 of it, and I hope anyone who enjoyed this story will enjoy, or at least read my other story. A lot of it is storyline, I really enjoy the plot of it, so there's a lot of it… ok. Well, enough of my blithering on about nothing. Go and read it and see for yourself.

-Maru


End file.
